118: The Story of the Legend part2
by Zeypher118
Summary: part 2 of the 3 part series, more indepth than the first part and most of the series die off, The Federation are still are still at war with the Zerg and it goes up to the so called ending...THIS IS A VERY LONG STORY BOTH PARTS 1 AND 2


Ch.1

We have been working on a new ultimate weapon for the Federation. Project Gigantis, the massive movement to create the largest mobile armor ever. We had been working on it for a month. This machine had the ability to crush entire battle fleets by itself. We still had a lot more work to do on it though. I was working on the weapon systems for it when I was ordered to go and get the mechanic chief from Side 7. I walked over to the launch hangar and climbed into a fighter and launched out. I flew out towards Side 7 when I looked out to my left and I saw hundreds of ships coming towards Earth and the colonies. They were massive ships and loomed over my fighter. I called the general, "Sir there are hundreds of unidentified war ships heading for us, I am changing my destination and going to see what they are." "Ok commander but don't you think you should take your Gundam?" "Nah, this fighter is fast enough." I flew out to the ships, I immediately got on the Comm line, "Sir we have a big fucking problem." "What is it!" "The Zerg have sent their second fleet and they're practically at our door!" "Alright then, everyone get to your mobile suits! Zeypher hurry and get to your Gundam."

He closed the link and I flew back to Side 6 and landed. I hopped out of the fighter and climbed into Freedom Gundam VI. Arull was just launching and left the colony. I followed. Ships began to leave their docks and Arull and me led them out into space past the colony clusters towards the approaching Zerg ships. The Zerg ships were still a few miles away. Our ships moved up in a staggered line so they are harder to hit. "Fire phase disrupter missiles!" The missile came busting out of their silos on the bows of the ships and whizzed through space exploding within the proximity of the enemy ships.

The missiles took out their radar and navigation systems. "Bring rail cannons and beam cannons around to lock on the nearest ship to you and fire!" The cannons locked on and fired at the ships. Some ships were destroyed but it only made a small dent in their numbers and now many of them were in range of firing. "Fire again! Fire again!" The ships prepared for a second shot and locked onto more ships and fired their second rounds. More ships went down but it wasn't enough. I went in along with Arull to attack any ships that were too close to our battleships. The newly upgraded energy rifle was now more powerful than five battleship beam cannons. I locked onto a ship and fired, breaking through its armor and the beam came out the other side. The engines stopped and after a few second pause the ship exploded. Arull too went in with her newly upgraded Gundam with better guns and armor and took out three approaching frigates at once. Dodging and weaving through the beams many of the Zerg cruisers were breaking through our ships and getting close to Earth. We had produced many upgraded battleships, destroyers, and battlecruisers but they were still docked and unready for combat yet.

If they only attacked a few months later we would have been able to stop them here like nothing. Now most of their ships were breaking through and Arull and me couldn't keep up destroying all the ships ourselves.

They obliterated most of the fleet and we had to chase down ships entering the atmosphere and destroy them. Finally after a few hours of fighting our new battleships were deployed to help combat the incoming ships. These ships were different than our present ones, by a lot. One of them brought their massive cannons to bear on top and bottom of the ship and they each locked onto a different ship. Each cannon turret had three cannons totaling about twelve per ship. These guns packed a major punch. In tests they ripped apart a ship in one hit. The one ship fired all of its guns, one, two, three, and even four Zerg ships were shot down, in one hit even! We're talking about battleships, downed in one hit!

Their ships were in retreat now as our new battleships began to deploy and wipe out all their approaching ships. Shots between ships was still occurring so I gave aid to the damaged ships, "This is the Athens, we are taking fire and we're losing our engines please assist!" I flew over and began to fire on the Zerg ships. They released a few mobile suits and I dealt with them. I fired on one piercing its chest and it fell back towards earth before exploding into nothing. I hacked into another cutting off its arm then spinning around and getting the one behind me. Not forgetting about the damaged one I ran the blade behind me and rammed it into its torso while behind me. I pulled out my sword and fired a huge energy beam on the ships destroying them and letting the Athens escape back to its colony.

Zerg ships were now in full retreat and we let them go because there was no point risking our new ships and our already damaged ones. We flew back and landed inside Side 6. We both climbed out of our Gundams, "Hey Arull those new battleships kick serious ass." "Yeah, lets get out of here before we're signed another mission." "Alright." We both walked out of the hangar and towards the vehicle garage, "Hmm, what to pick." The Federation had quite a line up of cars and trucks for elite officers to drive. "Arull, I'll race you to the central park inside the city district." "You're on." I hopped into a Warthog, light assault vehicle and sped out of the garage leaving burn marks on the floor. Arull grabbed a Vulture, hover assault cycle and sped off after me. I weaved through the traffic and headed down the colony's main boulevard followed closely by Arull. I skidded around a corner and there was the park. Arull flew off a ramp and caught up to me.

I shifted into third gear and bolted around another turn and into the park. Arull pulled up next to me pissed off, "Hey, the Vulture is faster than the Warthog!" "So, I'm a good driver." Arull picked up a dodge ball and hit me in the head with it, "Ow, damn what was that for." "Winning." "You can't win every time." I picked up the ball and threw it back. She threw again and we continued volleying shots off for ten or twenty minutes laughing our asses off. Then she hid on me and I went to find her, "Arull! Where'd you go!" I had no problem finding her with the thermal visor. She was behind a close bush and I reached in to surprise her but I felt the wrong place, "Oops, sorry." I pulled my hand out. "Zeypher, I didn't know you wanted to play that game."

"Heh, me either. Ooph." I fell over a rock behind me and started to laugh. Arull to was laughing at it also. I had just received a message from the general, "Commander Zeypher, under my superiors you are hear by ordered to come to a secret weapons laboratory, alone. Coordinates are provided at the end of the message, hurry and come now." the message ended. "Arull, I gotta go. I just received a letter from the general to come alone to a secret weapons lab probably to test out new equipment." "Alright Zeypher see you later." I left and climbed into my Gundam. I flew out of the colony and towards Side 2 where the coordinates indicated for me to go. I was greeted by a few generals and a science officer.

"Come this way sir, we want you to see what ultimate weapon we created." Said the scientific officer. We walked to a science complex that was heavily guarded and walked into a building with only an elevator at the end of the room. The group walked over and the scientific officer put in three passcodes and a final retina scan opened the elevator doors and with another passcode closed them and we moved down to the floor B7 which also needed a passcode to activate. We walked out and it was a lab with three large bio-stasis tanks riveted to the walls. I was suspicious to what was inside them, I then saw it and I felt as if my heart was being torn from my chest. This was project Epsilon. They didn't shut it down, they only moved it.

"Gentleman what we have here are three pilots capable of doing more than anything we could hope of. Their combat skills are unmatched, intelligence unchallenged, but can they keep up at a level as Commander Zeypher? The answer my friends is yes, although they are not as good as him, in time they could be. We need more pilots like him. Now I am sorry to say you all must leave the room as we open the tanks up and well, hatch, the pilots from the tanks." Everyone started to leave and I followed them. "Wait Commander Zeypher, you were created by this project too, so you can stay." I had to admit I was curious what they were going to look like so I was willing to stay.

I just hated the idea of growing humans like a crop and using them to only destroy. That's why I hate Epsilon. "Ok releasing the glass, and we're done. They will step out themselves." The glass came down and they each stepped out, "No…No way in hell, how did this happen? They can't be real. I thought I'd never see any of you again." "Hello Zeypher." It was them miss Kitami, miss Takashiro, and miss Saeki came out, "No way this could happen by accident." Miss Kitami jumped down from the platform that she was on and walked in front of me, she still had no clothes on because of the tank. "What did I say Zeypher, I'm back so you better watch out, I will find that book and learn all my spells again." She walked behind me and put on basic pilot clothes.

Saeki also jumped down and had a serious face on but still walked by me, "You know Zeypher the whole time in that tank I have had wet dreams about you." I could only nod, "Great…" she too got dressed. Then Takashiro walked by. She was the only one who didn't immediately want to kill me or fuck me. I at least could say hello to her without a death threat or sexual fantasy confession. I was in deep shit cause eventually they would have met Arull.

They didn't have Gundams for them yet but at least they weren't stationed at Side 6. I flew back to the colony completely dumbfounded, "There is a greater force at work here, something not even I can comprehend." I flew into the colony and got out of my ship. "So how was the new equipment?" Arull asked. "Great, just great."

Ch.2

I was in a meeting the next day, "We have to hurry up on Gigantis. If the Zerg attack again there is no way we can hold off their fleets. They are getting stronger, just yesterday we spotted a hydralisk with actual armor on it. It took five marines to bring it down. A later study showed them to be using a titanium carbonate armor aver their vital parts making them even harder to kill. We need better weapons! Damn it, we're not going to have another massacre like before!" The elite general was really pissed at the Zerg. In the previous war we lost most of our troops and we still did not recovered our losses.

Our new battleships were ready but we only had eight of them fully operational. We needed at least a few hundred to fully confirm victory over the Zerg this time around. The meeting ended and I left the room. General Revel wanted to have a word with me, "Commander, we need you to show the new pilots the basic and advanced controls today around noon." I was a little hesitant asking which ones, "Heh, what pilots?" "The created ones." "Oh no, no no no, no way." "You're the only other person made from that project so I am giving this to you." "But…" "No buts, just do it commander." "Alright…"

That was something I really didn't want to do, at all. I flew over to Side 7 in my Gundam and made my way to the simulation rooms where the Gundam simulator. They were in there, "I wonder who is going to teach us to pilot those massive things?" "There called Gundams Saeki. Hey Takashiro you've been real quiet lately." "I bet she isn't used to being alive." I had to convince myself to go in, "Ok Zeypher calm down their humans not witches here." I entered.

"Well well well, look who we have here." "Yeah, hi Kitami…" "Alright, get in the simulators and we'll do basic movements and fighting techniques." "Zeypher…" "Yeah, what is it Saeki?" "I'm already stimulated." "Get in the damn simulator and close your legs. It's not a stimulator!" "Okay then run the standard start up and weapon armament program 1 and 2. Calibrate the beam rifle and prime thrusters. You know what to do." They moved to the launch platforms and rocketed out of the battleship. They were good, nearly at my level as a pilot. They already knew boost tactics and dodging, melee was no problem for them either. They destroyed everything in their paths. "Holy shit." They really good. "Alright that was pointless." "Kitami you still…" "Give me the damn pilot license or do I have to do that shit again and show you that I can pilot?" "Okay you pass. I'll have your license in a minute I'll be right back." I left the room. "Its all coming together nicely, we just need followers, a sacrifice and that Gundam. I want Freedom Gundam." "No, I don't want to be evil here, not this time. No more witchcraft." "Takashiro you will do as I say, without me you wouldn't even be here." "Zeypher is too nice of a person, why do you want him dead?" "I want to sacrifice him, if we spill the blood of a god the devil will give us infinite power."

"I did some research though, Zeypher killed him, Skorm is dead along with all of the Flood. If you haven't noticed Halo is in pieces around Earth." "Damn him, I'll have my revenge." I entered the room, "Here ya go. Got them right here." I handed each of them their license and they left. I left and flew back to Side 6. On my way back I could see more battleships being completed and moved to their space docks. I didn't trust Kitami, the others I know aren't evil natured but could become evil. I landed and went to my barrack to put my stuff away when the colony was rocked by a massive blast.

I fell over onto the floor, "Ow, what the fuck is going on." Sirens went off, "Warning! Warning! Colony breached by ballistic weaponry. Colony pressure dropping, integrity and stability failing." I rushed to the hangar, I was climbing into Freedom, "Zeypher! We were hit by long range missiles from an unknown location! Get out there!" I had just closed the cockpit to Freedom and flew out. Arull came too. "Zeypher what's attacking us?" "I have no idea and radar isn't picking up anything…Wait a minute, there are three Zerg battleships under the radar, let's deal with them."

We flew out and I locked onto a ship and fired two beams right through it. Arull took out the others. "Alright commanders come back now, good job to you both." I flew back and I saw the prototype Gundam Astray Blue Omega III leaving side 6. That was Kitami's Gundam… I rushed back and ran to my room which was completely sacked and messed up. The Black Bible was gone. She had it again and now I had something to fear. With her pilot skills and knowledge of witchcraft she could become a unstoppable fighter. "Fuck! Its gone." Arull came running in, "What's the matter, what happened in here?" "They have it, the Black Bible." "What do you mean Black Bible?" "Remember when I tried out that game? Well it was more than a game and I was knew this when I was given the Black Bible by one of the characters to protect and keep out of the hands of Kitami. Kitami is an evil witch who was just created in Project Epsilon along with two other characters in which I had direct contact with. She will stop at nothing to destroy me even if it means hurting you, and that bible is her book of spells."

"Oh, I see." "There is noting the Federation will do so it is up to us to stop her." "Ok, then let's keep an eye out for them." I had just received a message from the general, "Zeypher, Arull, come to the war room, quickly." Arull and I rushed over there and entered. "I have news for you both. In one week Gigantis will be completed and we will have enough operable warships to decimate any Zerg forces on Char. Mobile suits are being upgraded as we speak so I want you two to get ready for the biggest fight of your lives. This is going to be a very tough battle, but at least you'll have those new pilots with you." "What? You're kidding? Right." I asked hoping he wasn't serious, "Yeah, you're all on the same ship even." "Oh great, that's gonna be fun." We had one week to get ready for the largest fight and most saddening fight of our lives……

Ch.3

Gigantis was complete. It was a massive battleship that stretched out bigger than any warship imaginable. Our ships set out for the planet Char once again. With all the ships it would take us a week to get there. I had to watch my back from Kitami and Saeki. I was walking along a corridor in the ship when I passed by the room reserved only for Commanders. Since there were only five of us on board I went in, "Anyone in here…Holy Shit! What the fuck is going on in here!" They had on those same damn robes from the game and lighting effects. The pentagram was painted on the floor and they were using a metal chest as an altar.

"Ah, Zeypher. Haven't we been in this situation before." "Yeah, what's it to you Kitami." She started to laugh, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I sacrifice that girl of yours." "If you dare…" "Or maybe I'll play with her mind a little!" "…I'll kill you myself!" I held up my arm canon, "Don't even try Zeypher, I have already gained more power than you." She held out her hand and an evil red aura glowed around it, "Ha ha, Zeypher I will make you pay." She lifted me off the ground by simply lifting her hand up, she then threw me against the wall with the quick movement of her arm.

Energy restraints held me to the wall, "Damn you!" "Don't try breaking out this time, it won't work." "O fuck you!" I really couldn't break out. "I'm going to ask you once and once only. What are the access and activation codes to Freedom Gundam?" "Go fuck yourself. I ain't telling you." "Fine then, I'll be right back…Saeki, Takashiro make him talk." I tried my hardest to get out, "Get me out of here, this is so fucking retarded! You're both Federation officers!" Saeki casually walked over from her spot near the altar. "Zeypher, you have so much power…yet you waste it defending a people who eventually will shun you out." "Don't play that game with me Saeki." "The Federation will make a better pilot and then you will become obsolete…Zeypher you are the god! The one of which the prophecy proclaims to do great things. You have the power to destroy entire galaxies, star systems, planets! I know its in you, and I hope to unleash it." I had no idea what her intentions were.

"Zeypher…I want to bear you a child." "Woah! Woah! Woah! Back up a little, I understood the whole destroy everything plot, but I love Arull not anyone else." "Kitami is dealing with Arull now." "What! If she lays one hand on her! I will kill Kitami myself!" "Zeypher you're too tense, let me help you." She put her hand down my pants(again). "O, so I do excite you." "Saeki if I had one hand free…I'd break your neck!" "Still tense are we. How about this." "Ah…Saeki, cut that out…let go of my…" "Zeypher, I'll make you explode in pleasure." "Damn you Saeki…Damn you to hell." "In this world I am a virgin, wouldn't you like to take that?" "NO!…Ah, shit." "Didn't that feel good Zeypher?"

I stared her in the eyes rigidly, glaring at her with a furious look. "Now, take my viginity from me." She pulled off her upper and lower ceremonial black robes. I had to admit she had a beautiful body but my mind wasn't set on that. I was hoping Arull was okay. "Zeypher, I've dreamed of this moment for so long!" "Yeah well, I haven't. This ends now." I broke my hand out of a restraint and used it to break the other arm restraint. I broke my legs out and jumped to the ground. I fixed my clothes and activated my armor. I ran for the door but when I reached for the handle but it opened up from the outside before I got to it. "Kitami! You are under arrest for conspiracy against the Federation." She started to laugh, "You have a bigger problem now, Arull kill him." Arull walked into the shadowy room. Her shadow stretched over the floor from the light flooding into the room from the hall. "Before I have her kill you I am going to tell you how this all came to be." I looked at Kitami. "The Zerg released the parasite and infested many Federation scientists. That Gamepod was a hoax to see if the controlled officers could make pilots that could stop you. The new Overmind controlled them all, even controlling them when they created us. The Overmind will have its revenge on you Zeypher one way or another…"

She left along with the others. It was only Arull and me staring each other down. "Arull, what happened?" Nothing, she was as silent as a cold winter day. She had her sword but didn't activate her armor, "I…will…kill…you…Zeypher…" "Snap out of it Arull, I will not kill you no matter what!" I walked slowly and cautiously towards her but she went to strike me with her sword. I grabbed her wrist with the sword and looked her in the eye, "Arull, listen, I know who you really are. When I was under the curse of Sephiroth you believed in me. Now I believe in you Arull…" I stared into her eyes, her stare back was still cold and heartless. I gripped tightly on her wrist and she dropped her sword. It fell headfirst into the steel flooring and got stuck.

She lunged her fist over to punch me but I grabbed her fist in my hand and held it firmly, "Arull!…" I stared her in the eyes very deeply, "Cut this shit out." I let go of her hands and grabbed her head and kissed her. Of course she rammed her fist into my stomach which really hurt, a lot but I endured it. I had to get her out of that spell. Her hands dropped and her tension dispersed. She started to collapse, "Zeypher…" "I got you Arull." I held her up over my shoulder by her arm and we walked out of the room. I brought her to her cabin. I received a message that Kitami left the ship along with the Gundam MK2 that she stole. I walked inside her cabin and put her down. Kitami must have activated the warp drive in the new Gundam and went to go report to the Overmind on Char. Our ships were one day away from the planet itself. I still sat there for the rest of the night in Arull's cabin thinking of what was to come when we were going to finally use the Gigantis super weapon on the Zerg. It was time to destroy the last enemy. Our ships were a day away. That day came all too soon.

Ch.4

"All ships move into spearhead formations around the planet." The generals were in control of all these ships. We were set up in battle clusters of twelve. "I want all mobile suit teams launched in their dropships in thirty minutes!" Our orders were simple, terminate all Zerg resistant. Arull and me walked down the corridor of the ship towards the hangar at the end where a bright light shone in from the lights on the ceiling. We entered the hangar and it was very crowded with people arming and activating their mobile suits. Technicians were running around disconnecting hoses and wires from our mobile suits. Ammunition was everywhere. We walked through the bustling pilots towards the two beacons of hope for this fleet. Freedom VI and Santanus II. They would lead the assault on the Overmind.

I slipped on my helmet and began to climb the ladder into the cockpit. Arull gave me a nod before we entered the Gundams. I moved the Gundam into a dropship along with Arull's. We had about ten minutes before the start of the operation. All of the mobile suits were loaded and we sat there in the ships for a good five minutes. I heard the officers outside the ship, "Release the locks, open bay doors! Commencing operation." The ship lifted off the ground and made its way out of the battleship. We flew towards Char along with the thousands of other dropships. The pilots would keep us up to date with how much time left until we reached the surface, "Sixty seconds!" we had one minute. Outside dropships were being taken down before they reached the surface by the Zerg's new beam weapons. Our pilot was dodging the beams. Onboard was Arull, me, and six other pilots. "Thirty seconds!" We were getting really close to the surface. Time seemed to slow down.

I felt a loud thud on the left side, we were hit but not badly. I also felt the craft slowing down, "Alright men, move move move! It's nice knowing you guys." The side of the craft opened and the ash world of Char was as ominous here as it was from space. The darkened sky never allowed any plant growth. Rivers of magma and the twisted landscape made this place inhospitable for any creature. Except for the Zerg. The side of the craft seemed to open slowly revealing the bloodshed and frenzy going on. Bodies lay everywhere, Zerg and mobile suits. These Zerg were bigger and more powerful. Armor plating and mobile weapons were in their arsenal now. All of our mobile suits jumped out and Arull and me went to work killing off as many as possible. We were all located at the base of a mountain twenty miles away from the Overmind itself. I drew my blade and went in hacking into each hydralisk in my way.

One went to jump on me but when I saw it in the air I thrusted my blade upwards into its center armor plate. I kicked it off my blade and put it away. I drew my energy rifle and blasted away hundreds with one blast. Zerg generals were sending in more and more troops. Their brood swarms were massive. They just didn't have the firepower like we had though. We were being pushed back at the western side of the battlefield. Arull and me flew over there to see what was wrong. Their mobile weapons were annihilating our forces. They were using some type of acid shot. The guns on their mechs were magazine fed but their shots were acidic sometimes piercing two or three mobile suits a shot. Which crippled them so their infantry demolished them. I fired on their mobile weapons taking about twelve in each shot. They aimed upwards and fired at us. I dodged in a barrel roll to the left, then right.

Arull retaliated first on them by firing her energy cannons on their positions. They were huge giants. An arm with a massive the pronged claw. The other was a tri-barrel beam gun with rapid fire capabilities. They were built to take shots and keep dishing out damage at the same time. One went to claw me when I landed but I shot him faster than he could reach me. "Arull, you alright over there?" "Yeah." We were pushing the Zerg units back into the mountain range where they were coming from.

"Hold the lines! Don't let any Zerg pass you!" we were trying to gain the land on the south side of the mountains. "Get the Fortressa units back and have them fire on the Ultralisks coming down the ridge!" The Gunbarrel divisions defended every Fortressa as they moved behind us to fire at the top of the mountain ridge. "Open fire!" The shells flew across the sky and slammed into the side of the mountain causing a massive landslide onto the Zerg forces. Their mechs survived the landslide and out of the dust these giants stomped firing their tri-cannons. They were tearing through out Gunbarrels. I took aim and fired shots giving our units support as they moved forward toward the heart of the Zerg troops. We had to cut deep into them in order to win.

Arull rushed forward driving her blade into one of the titans. It fell over and I took off and flew low to the ground drawing my blade. I past mach 6 and hacked into all the units in my way. I flew straight up and charged the energy rifle. "Finish it!" I pulled the trigger and one giant energy beam hurtled toward the ground and into the center of the Zerg forces. Hundreds were killed and now our forces were pushing them back past the mountains into their own territory. Our Gunbarrels marched in formation row by row taking out all the Zerg units in our way. The federation had finally developed the ultimate destructive army with unstoppable mobile suits. They were perfect in every way and casualties dropped significantly for us. Our numbers were many and we were prepared for a long fight. This time we would be feared. This was just the first battle of many.

The Federation began construction on an orbital platform in Char's orbit. It was huge, flat though. It was able to hold all of us on it for months. It was a home away from home. Zerg ships began to fly overhead and head up into space where our ships were all located. We had already surrounded the planet so they were fucked to begin with. I yelled into my Comm, "Battle cluster 12 fire main gun turrets! Zerg warships on route to your position." Within two minutes to that transmission massive beams came flying down and intercepted the Zerg ships. They were all shot down in two hits or less. The burning ships crashed into the landscape in the background. The last of their mechs came running towards us from the wreckage. Our units locked on and fired a deadly salvo. Wave after wave of artillery and beam rifle fire knocked the enemy of its feet. A huge cloud of dust was kicked up from all of the enemy units falling so rapidly. We had won…

Ch.5

Orbital space platform delta was nearing completion. Our forces were pushing back the Zerg towards the Overmind everyday. We occasionally docked with the platform for rearmament and rest from the long battles we had fought. Day fifteen of the operation. Was the day we planned to make our assault on the Overmind. Our forces deployed like usual from the platform. We were to send in a crack team of troops to scout out the area first. They were decimated on entry by advanced flying mobile suits along with Zerg Devourers. That day turned into the great battle for the platform. Zerg forces then swarmed out of the planet's atmosphere and started bombarding the platform with acidic spores and artillery.

They managed to take over half the platform and we were at a stalemate. We couldn't use Freedom's or Santanus' full power cause it would destroy the station. We were sent out to destroy this threat and regain the platform for the Federation. We deployed from a hangar on the platform and walked out onto the surface, "Ok listen up men! Those fucking Zerg son of a bitches have a cerebrate deep inside their defenses. Take it out and the Zerg will be running around this platform like their heads were cut off! Commander destroy the cerebrate and Arull give him cover. Now go get them!" We moved across the platform towards the Zerg buildings and Hive clusters. Hydralisks came rushing out to greet us. Our mech the Gunbarrel could also be outfitted with a flame-thrower developed especially for Zerg combat. It burned right through the carapace of the enemy. Their armor was tough though capable of taking a few more hits before death.

I fired a shot through a hydralisk and ducked behind an exhaust vent while they fired their needle spines. I fired more shot this time getting three before having to duck again. After we defeated this wave of units we moved forward into the clusters of buildings. Stepping through the tick purple ooze we called "The Creep" which all Zerg fed off of, even the buildings. We went to work destroying all of their structures. If I never mentioned it before all Zerg buildings and units were biological and alive. Our fire units burnt down the Hives and Extractors. I went for the Nydus Canals and Hydralisk Dens to stop reinforcements from coming through. There was the occasional skiff between the units but we had it pretty under control. Most of their buildings were charred and destroyed. We left nothing alive We plowed through more units and buildings until we came to a biological wall of solid muscle tissue. "Burn that down private." I ordered a Gunbarrel to burn the wall down.

I had no ides what lay behind it. A hole was burned and only Arull and I entered. I ordered the others to stay outside and guard the entry. We had found the cerebrate. It was massive and looked like a pulsating slug shaped building with roots reaching into the ground. It was definitely the Overmind's lead general, Daggoth. "Ahh, Zeypher and Arull! How interesting." "Zeypher that fat sack of shit can talk?" "Yeah, they are weird these cerebrates." I hated cerebrates…they are so retarded… "I have been looking forward to this day, the reason why I have been looking forward to this day is because this is the day I kill you, and me, Daggoth will be the supreme cerebrate!" "Uhh…okay. Well wouldn't it help if you could move?" "Aw fuck! Wait a minute….who said this was my true form?" "O here we go! Every fucking time it seems easy, it gets harder. Get ready Arull." "Right." The shell of the cerebrate began to crack and out came a large centipede with thousands of legs and had to be over 80ft long. It was huge bigger than Freedom and Santanus. It had razor sharp mandibles below its eyes that glowed an ominous red. It hissed and shrieked at us before lunging itself at Arull to crush her.

I started shooting immediately at it and my beams bounced off. It turned its head around and sprayed an acidic webbing at me that stuck me to the ground. It cried out a loud growl and opened its jaws and rushed at me now. Arull came flying in and kicked it right in the side of its head which made it get knocked off course and run past me. Arull cut the webbing with her energy blade. "You want a piece of me you fucking worm! Well you're gonna get it!" Freedom turned that dark silver and its eyes glowed green. Angelic wings sprouted from where the thrusters on its back were. "Let him have it Zeypher." I held out my energy rifle, "Eat this you fucking belly crawler!" I fired a fully charged shot (like I was told not to…oops) and it pierced through its whole body and its innards flew out or were incinerated from the energy beam. "What a battle right Arull?" "Yup, Zeypher lets head out of here our job is done." "Sure, they'll send forces to demolish the rest of 'em." We left and flew back to our side of the platform to repair and rearm.

That cerebrate wasn't dead…I should have made sure that it was. They were tough creatures, toughest of all Zerg. We wiped out the rest of the forces but Daggoth disappeared without a trace. It was now time for the assault on the Overmind. In a few days we would launch the second wave. I had to have Saeki in my squad, oh great… Come to think of it I haven't seen her around anywhere. I still had to kill Kitami when I found her. Tomorrow was the first day of the assault.

November 12, U.C 0087, day seventeen of the operation. Our ships have begun a descent into the atmosphere of Char. They would cover our dropships as we moved into position. The massive fleet began preparations of their cannons. I would fly directly to the surface in Freedom this time along with Arull. We moved like we always did. Our troops jumped out of the dropships and began firing on the advancing Zerg. "Move up! We need to break through the wall!" The Zerg set up a thick muscle wall with machine gun nests firing on our troops. As they approached the wall. We had to get the demolition units up there without them getting lit up by enemy fire.

"I want you two to follow me and you two follow Arull!" I had two demolition units follow each of us and we split up and made our way to the wall. A zergling jumped at one of them and I quickly shot it through its side as it lunged past me on my right. It fell down and died. "Phew! Thanks sir. Thought I was done for." We kept making our way to the wall slowly. Three hydralisks came rushing into the trench we were walking through. They roared and hissed in their native tongue. They wanted those demolition units dead. We were only a hundred yards away from the wall. I could see Arull's team getting there rapidly. I drew my energy rifle and fired on two of them. The third one disappeared. I lost it in the confusion. There was a lot of ash kicked up from the beams.

I saw it up on a ledge of the trench. It jumped off and towards one of the units. I turned around and fired at it. The shot missed and it fired its needle spines from its mouth and damaged one of the units. The next one didn't miss and its head flew clean off as the beam of energy killed it. "You two okay?" "Yeah sir, just a small scratch." We fought our way to the wall, "Arull how is your team doing?" "We've set the charges, waiting for the word to detonate them." "Okay. Alright set the charges here men." They placed the huge warheads they were carrying by the base of the wall. "Get back!" We ran back into the trench dodging machine gun fire. I slid in and stood the Gundam back up. "Arull, fall back and detonate the charges!" They also fell back and the charges counted down from ten. They exploded, and blew two massive holes in the wall. Our troops could now get in……and the beasts inside could now get out.

New Zerg units. That was all I needed to hear. Scout planes reported to all of us that; Zerg Behemoth, Zerg Underlords, Zerg Grenadiers, and Zerg Spore Mines. Three deadly units that caused many casualties in this battle. We were still miles away from the Overmind and resistance was heavy. We marched through the broken wall. In a rowed formation destroying every Zerg in our path. The sounds of dying Zerg and guns filled the air along with the smell of bloodshed. I killed hundreds of Zerg alone and Arull was hacking her way through the resistance like a hot knife through butter. This was no war; this was an extermination of the Zerg for good.

We pushed them back a mile after an hour of fighting. Every hour that passed we moved closer and closer to the Overmind. When we were eight miles inward past the wall the new units finally showed themselves. Hundreds of grenadiers lined up on a ridge and cocked their cannons up and fired exploding projectiles at us. They were devastating taking out three to four units at once. We had broken formation and resorted to guerilla like warfare tactics until those grenadiers we destroyed, guess whose job it was to take them all out? Arull and I flew up and dodged any anti air fire coming from the battlefield below us. We flew over to towards the stationed grenadiers and it seemed easy until these huge flying creatures came over and fired thousands of dark green balls at us. They had horrible aim but they missed on purpose. They released thousands of Spore Mines. These Zerg Behemoths were also packing deadlier weapons. They fired an acidic mist that corroded away any Gundam's armor. We had to fly back away from the spores and acid mist to avoid being dissolved. I fired off a shot at it and it barely hurt it because they were so large. I would have to charge the beam but I had no time the mist was coming. When the mist finally stopped moving we were safe. The only problem was it lingered there and we were stuck at out current position with no visibility of when the grenadiers were firing. We were stuck eight miles behind enemy lines with over a thousand mobile suits and over fifty thousand Zerg.

We had to clear those grenadiers, "Hello, come in Norad! This is commander Zeypher we need you to target these coordinates and use the heavy bombardment missiles!" "We read you commander, moving into attack position." The ships moved quickly and passed over us in a matter of minutes. Soon heavy missiles were raining down on the Behemoths and grenadiers. This was our chance, I ordered all units to move forward towards where the fire was coming from. "Come on! Get your asses over that ridge!" We moved up the side of the hill. More Zerg broods came out to fight us. I walked up the hill firing on each approaching unit.

A hydralisk that just climbed the hill was casting a shadow on our side of the hill. The sun was setting and we had to move fast. It growled and roared at us as a new wave of units rushed over the hill and collided into us like a wall. We did our best to fight them off but there were too many. We were getting overrun and Freedom and Santanus alone couldn't stop them all. I drew my sword and swung at whatever moved that was biological. I hacked through the skulls of hydralisks and disemboweled an ultralisk. Zerglings moved in swarms and took out some of our platoons like nothing. Arull was helping me push our units through the Zerg swarms. This was the hardest part of the operation.

I ordered for more battleship cover to help our units make it to the mountains about two miles away. I shot up an ultralisk and moved more troops up to the front. "Arull, what's going on with your troops?" "We're fine here, still getting constantly assaulted by multiple Zerg broods though." We had to keep pushing. The assault force was broken up into three divisions. Each one pushed through the giant swarm at a different angle until we pushed them back past the mountains. Deaths on both sides were starting to skyrocket. One soldier up front was giving his all and killed three hydralisks, "Eat beam you mutha fucka! Ahhgh!" It was too late, he was overran by Zerglings. The divisions were lead by myself, Arull, and Saeki.

"Eat lead shitbag!" one unit was firing off an auto rifle meant for piercing armor at an approaching ultralisk that charged him and ripped his mech to pieces. We were being pushed back. I flew into the Zerg forces head on and then straight up and locked onto the ground. I fired three shots of high energy charge that left massive craters in the ground and hill. My divisions now were able to push up through the Zerg lines and were rushing into them with their energy blades. I fired more shots from the air and lit the battlefield on fire taking out hundreds of Zerg per shot. Freedom Gundam never failed me once. Broken bodies lay everywhere and faults in the ground were starting to ooze magma from the cracks.

I landed with a downward slash into an ultralisk's head killing it. I moved forward to the front of the lines and started shooting the grenadiers that were preparing to lob off a couple of exploding shells at us. Saeki's division was getting really close to us so we would have help in a few minutes. Our forces were actually pushing them back at an alarming rate and we were getting really close to the mountains. We were in their shadow now. "Damn you Zerg!" I kept firing on them relentlessly, Arull's division was already near the foot of the mountains. We had to push them through the passes in between and then seal them off with a landslide. That was the final objective of this first attack on the Overmind, cut off reinforcements. We were doing pretty good getting them into the mountains. We were between the mountains and their troops were stuck in a bottleneck formation so we had to pick them off one by one but we were still pushing them back.

I sent a team of Gunbarrels and Fortressas up the mountainside to plant the charges to trigger the landslide. They were open to attack up there so I flew over the pass to give them cover as the ascended up the mountain side. Scourge came and tried to fly into them but I shot them up before they did. Zerglings tried to sneak past the defense lines and ran like there was no tomorrow up the mountain. I fired twice taking them out. They gave me the signal that the charges were set and they rushed down the mountain as fast as possible. Then I saw a ship in the distance, it was big, bigger than any of our warships.

It was approaching and all of a sudden it was firing at us with dead good accuracy. Parts of the mountain were blown out and it seemed to be trying to annihilate our demolition teams on their descent. Rocks and dirt fell onto the battlefield. "Fuck it, blow the charges!" The tops of the mountains detonated and began sliding into the ravine like passage that allowed access to the other side and where the Zerg forces resided. The rocks crushed the Zerg units in the ravine and blocked it from anyone getting through.

It would take them weeks to send troops around the mountain range since we closed off the only passes to the other side. We cleared out the defeated mobile suits and dead Zerg corpses and began to set up our base camp. A makeshift barrack was set up for each of the mobile suit companies. Mobile suit repair bays were abound. The supplies were brought down from the orbital platform. A large camp was set up quickly. It seemed overnight but really took a few days. I shared barracks with other pilots. They were split up as the usual boys to the right, girls to the left. Basically we had to plan for the next assault on the Overmind's forces. We had to get ready fast for last part of the operation so the Zerg forces couldn't multiply anymore. Day eighteen, the day of reckoning.

Ch.6

"We have a little surprise for the Zerg." The general was finishing his speech, "Commanders over there, Zeypher, Arull find a good song we could send over the mountains to make the Zerg confused and a song we could fight to." I thought that was the stupidest thing I ever heard. Of all the ideas we have come up with that had to be one of the dumbest. So Arull and me went into a research center, we walked in and went to a massive data storage room. It was a normal sized office room with massive CPU units lining the walls. I walked over to a desk and sat down. Arull pulled over a chair and stared at the screen as I pulled up a music archive file. There were thousands of songs to go through and we only had two hours. So ten minutes passed, then twenty, then forty and still no song. I was getting pissed off at this stupid assignment. I was then scrolling down through a list of more stupid songs which I hated and there it was, it had to be the most annoying song I saw all day.

I shook Arull awake and she yawned as she lifted her head off the desk where she fell asleep. "Arull, I think I just found our annoying song!" "Wha…..oh really." "Yeah this song is the worst ever." "Play it Zeypher." I pressed the play button and it started off with that fucking beat that just drills itself right into your brain and never leaves. Arull started laughing at the song. "Right? Didn't I say this song was annoying." "I don't get it Zeypher? What is it to touch oneself?" I almost smacked myself, how was I supposed to explain that. She lived in a place where that was never even thought of. "Well Arull…see its kinda like…well you know." I was struggling for the answer obviously. "It's having sex with nobody there except you." That was a bad way of putting it but what was I going to say, oh yeah its when you masturbate! "Zeypher I see what you mean but isn't that the same as fornicating oneself too." "I guess so." "So if I did this…" "Cut that out we have one more song to find." She was making hand gestures. "I was only kidding your face was priceless." "Great….." After five minutes of silence and searching I started to crack up at it too. We both laughed our asses off at the song and the jokes we were both making of it. Slowly the laughter died and in a few minutes it was back to searching.

"Okay this song shouldn't be too hard." "Why?" "Cause it is gonna be a song I like." "What kind of songs do you like Zeypher?" "Hold on, I got it already." I pressed play on the media player and the song started up. It was a loud song but good to march too. B.Y.O.B a song I haven't heard in a while was really good. Arull got up and started punching me in the back lightly, "Zeypher this song makes me want to fight! Hiya!" "OOPH! Hehe." She hit me with a left hook in the arm and knocked me out of the chair onto my ass. "Okay, you wanna fight?" I threw a punch at her torso and hit her sending her into a wall. She only laughed as her body bounced off the sheet metal that was a wall. I laughed too. "If we had more people we could have a big brawl!" "Yeah but Zeypher what about the songs?" "Oh yeah, I'll get them then lets leave."

We left the building and went back to the command center. I gave the CD with the songs on it to the general. We left and went to get lunch from the mess hall. Today was roast beef, carrots, mashed potatoes, milk, and pudding. It looked good being we haven't eaten in two days. Arull followed me to a table and we sat down. I dove into my carrots first for no apparent reason and Arull drank her milk. "What do you think the Overmind has for us Zeypher?" "Something big, mean, and probably ugly." She laughed. "How about we finish this and get out of here?" she asked. "Fine, but Arull where we gonna go?" "I dunno walk around the compound?" "Alright lets go." We finished up our meals and left the hall. We walked on a beaten path that lead out of the compound to a pit of magma.

This was one inhospitable planet. I was surprised the Zerg survived here. "Wow, what a drop." I looked down the pit and it was far until you hit the magma at the bottom. We walked back after an hour and it was starting to get dark around 3pm earth time. I went into a wreck room and Arull was playing Xbox. "Wanna play Zeypher?" "Play what?" "Play with me?" "Alright, what game?" "Halo 2." "NO!" "Okay then……Conker Live and Reloaded." "Huh?" I never saw that game before but it looked fun. We started multiplayer and started fraging each other right away. Arull wanted to be the SHC cause she found the squirrel tails cute. I was the Tediz, or nazi stuffed animals. I climbed into a Steed jump jet and took off blasting Arull into chunks of squirrel. She gave me that same look she does when she's losing.

I liked this game, I was getting really into the sniping aspect and I didn't notice that Arull put down her controller and was crouching to pounce on me. "O yeah victory, say Arull how does it fe………OOPH!" She hit me and was sitting on my chest. "Could you get off?" "No" "Why?" "Cause you won, so now you must be taught a lesson." "Oh really?" I pushed her off and knocked her on her back before she rolled off the couch. "Zeypher you never learn." She jumped back on the couch and tripped on a couch cushion and fell on me. "Dah! Arull not here." "Cut that out in there you two! I will not have you two fuckin while we are at war! More important things goin on then gettin in each other's pants! You get me soldiers. Now get to your barracks." The general came in and ordered us to go to sleep cause tomorrow we were going to attack the Zerg and finish them off.

The day had come, the day of the end. I was wakened to the sound of horns and sirens. I rolled out of my bunk and stood up on my feet. I put on my armor right away and ran outside my barrack to get to my Gundam stationed a few yards away. Arull came running over to hers. "Good luck Zeypher, when this battle is over we'll go do something fun." She gave me that wink and with that in my mind I climbed into my Gundam and the cockpit shut sealing out all light until I turned on the inside lights.

I pressed the start up buttons and pushed the power level to ten and the thrusters began their warm up sequence. The Gundam stood up and I reached over for my energy rifle that was charging in an energy dock. I wrapped my fingers around the controls and took off. Arull followed and we met up with the rest of the divisions lined up at the mountain range. Pulse bombs were ordered in and we had two delivered. They were both planted deep in the landslide that we caused. Pulse bombs could have their explosion direction and radius determined by a computer built in. We were to clear out a certain path that was very wide and passed right through the mountain range only taking out the rocks. It incinerated anything within the blast radius.

As soon as that bomb went off we would have to march through eleven miles of Zerg colonies to reach the Overmind. "Charges set! All units prepare to move forward! Destroy everything that you see!" The charges were primed then detonated. Our troops began full march toward the newly formed trench. I led at the very front with Arull to my left. Some Zerg units flooded through but ere eliminated by our waves of troops. We pushed our way past the mountains and we were only in Zerg territory for ten minutes when their main army stood atop a large slowly inclined hill. Thousands of Zerg in neat formations along with a mobile suit division and Behemoth were all waiting for us to get ready. Our troops passed through the mountains and we lined up in our formations. A Gundam was in the front of all the Zerg units. From what I saw there were at least two hundred thousand units. We only had fifteen thousand, this was the moment when we decided the fate of the Federation and all of Earth.

The strange Gundam looked over its right shoulder, then left. It raised its right hand and lowered it quickly sending wave after wave of Zerg hydralisks and ultralisks at us. We clashed like lightning and thunder, the booms of battle and death was everywhere. I shot up endless numbers of Zerg units. An ultralisk howled and opened up its kaiser blades and charged me foaming at the mouth and very determined. I pulled my blade and hacked through its blades cutting one off. I turned around and looked it in the eye and when it went to charge again I rushed it with full thrust and hacked right through it. Its mangled corpse fell and gushed blood like it was a balloon that I had just popped. With my blade still drawn I hacked a hydralisk into two pieces and stabbed a few zerglings. Arull was right next to me firing off her newly upgraded mini gun. The shells were flying, that thing put out over fifty shots per second. Her shells dropped and littered the battlefield.

It was very effective against all enemy units. Its only downfall was it was accurate at close ranges only. She had a long range energy rifle to make up for it though. I fired through an ultralisk and saw a group of marines under heavy fire. Their mobile suits looked pretty beat up. A zergling had just jumped on one and was ripping out its limbs. I rushed in and fired on the other swarming units. Arull covered me as I went in. "Thanks sir, we have to take that hill!" "What?" "The hill sir! This is all that is left of their forces! Our battleships have just reported this is all of it! This is the final battle for one of us!" "Okay marine keep fighting them off! See you at the top!" I fought my way away from them and I saw a wave of zerglings coming down the hill towards an unaware group of mobile suits. I jumped up and held out my energy rifle with two hands and zoomed in and charged my shot. I fired after a few seconds and obliterated them before any of them reached them.

We were pretty even in the overall battle. We were only taking minimal casualties and the Zerg just kept piling on the units. The hill was covered in Zerg, "We have to cover more ground! All units follow me!" a small break in the waves of Zerg allowed us to march forward. We stretched our forces thin but made a longer line. That could sweep through their forces as they came. We pushed through their forces and almost made it to halfway up the hill. I ordered our forces to break formation and begin firing at will. We were again at a stalemate as more hydralisks this time rushed on our position eager to rip us apart. I called for battleship fire to cover us and help eliminate some of these Zerg. Giant beams reigned from the heavens above and left massive craters where Zerg platoons were standing.

Multiple beams came raining down and caused the Zerg units to scatter a bit giving us the chance to move up the hill again. "Come on men! Keep moving!" Our units started running up the hill towards the top shooting each moving Zerg. Then came their mobile suits, this battle was just beginning.

Ch.7

As our troops advanced up the hill more Zerg came to fight us. A demolition unit kneeled towards my right and fired three heat-seeking rockets at the top where the Zerg mobile suits were coming down. They were firing off that same tri barrel gun with a more potent ammunition. These armor piercing shells exploded when they pierced so it did double damage. A couple of these shells whizzed by my head and hit a couple of mobile suits behind me. I fired energy shots up the hill and took out two or three. One was close enough for me to hack so I drew my sword and cut through it. As its body split in half I saw three more moving on my position. I ran then jumped hacking through one of them on the way back down. I landed behind the other two and before they reacted I cut one of their heads off and the other when it went to fire I rolled forward and drove my blade straight through its body.

It exploded and I then saw a sight that moved me inside. A single unit was carrying the flag of the Federation up the hill. The mobile suit was already damaged and missing an arm but still kept going even as the Zerg fired on him. Bullets flied through the flag and left holes in it. The battered flag refused to be dropped as the unit fell to its knees it still held the flag up as high as it could until it exploded sending the flag flying. I ran up there with Arull firing on Zerg getting in my way. A zergling tried to rush me and jumped in front of my face. I shot it before it got any closer. More units got in my way, they all died. I shot them up before they could make a move. I pushed through the resistance on the hill until I reached the flag that was lying on the ground. It was covered in dirt now and was stomped on by Zerg units moving past. I reached down and picked up the flag and held it in one hand and my energy rifle in the other.

I started moving up the hill into the heart of the Zerg forces shooting and hacking all in my way. I reached the top of the hill and looked down the other side. There were still thousands of Zerg left. I took the flag and held it up high enough for all to see. At the base of the hill and up all Federation units turned their heads and began a massive full frontal assault on the remaining units on this side. Our units were driving past the Zerg mobile suits. Fearless as they were we were still taking moderate losses on the way to they top. Our units were yards away from the top as I began firing fully charged blasts on the units on the other side of the hill. They had grenadiers lined up in the back of all their Zerg assault units. The beams flew down the hill and sired their units into nothing. Finally we broke over the hill and started to fight down.

From the top here you could see the massive Overmind structure. It looked double the size than the original. "Mutalisks!" I looked up and saw them bearing down on us spitting out their glave wurms on us trying to corrode our armor. This time our armor was stronger and as they swooped down we blasted them into hell. I couldn't get a lock on the grenadiers because of all the confusion in this battle. I didn't have time to aim perfectly. I continued to fight through the droves of units at our feet. "These fucking little buggas!" a group of marines to my right was having no problem demolishing some zerglings. Arull was blasting her way towards the grenadiers with her platoon. "Alpha company! Follow me! We need to make a path through all these Zerg in order to stop those grenadiers from opening up a round of artillery on us!"

My company consisted of mostly G-7XGunbarrel and a few G-12XBuster Daggers. We moved quickly and effectively. "I need ammo! I need ammo!" I tossed an energy clip to one of the marines and he slid it into the gun's chamber and cocked it in. he brought his gun up and started to lace into the Zerg hydralisks and ultralisks that were coming up on the left. "Get over there and cover the left flank!" I was barking out orders, I had to in order to keep my men alive. I started to fire on the Zerg guardians that started to fire down on our units. They were annoying and their corrosive spores were deadly. I jumped up and hacked through one. I saw while I was up there that the artillery was just ready to fire.

I called Arull who was just ahead of us with her units. "Arull get to the artillery! They are going to fire!" she got the message when her Gundam flew straight up and she pulled out her energy gattling gun and held it with two hands. She opened up the gun and sprayed around the fire hitting everyone of the artillery cannons. They were slow moving so those Zerg were doomed. Then a giant Zerg, I mean a huge creature that was over three hundred feet tall was lumbering towards the battle field. "Arull fall back to our position, we are getting overrun!" We were getting attacked from all sides and there were only seventeen of us.

Arull came flying back dodging the needle spines from the hydralisks and landed in the small area of land we had taken and were try to keep. Her platoon was getting overrun even before she destroyed the artillery. "Holy Shit…." "What is it Zeypher………O shit!" She saw the giant walking towards us. It walked on six legs and had a massive body structure. It had beam cannons on its back and front by its insect like head. It was a ruddy red and looked like a walking fortress. That was exactly what it was. The Zerg put a colony onto a gigantic walking mech. It was time to call the super weapon, Gigantis.

"This is Commander Zeypher we need Gigantis down here now! We have a mobile armor class enemy mech in firing range and its really fucking big." I would take it down myself but I was needed on the ground with my troops. The massive battleship was seen coming down through the atmosphere and it cast a shadow over the entire hill and parts of the battlefield. It was directly above us and was preparing for transformation. The back of the ship by the thrusters became the feet and the middle concealed the head. The front became the arms. It fully transformed in twenty minutes so we had to hold our ground until then. The massive enemy was firing down on us taking our ten to fifteen units per shot.

Gigantis landed on the ground and walked up to it shaking the ground with each step and punched it in the knee of its right side middle leg. The machine shook and stumbled a little bit but Gigantis kept dishing out punishment. It grabbed one of its front legs and pulled on it so hard that it ripped it out of its socket. It then pulled out a beam saber that was massive and hacked into it relentlessly finishing it off. The Zerg mobile armor fell in pieces then exploded. "Oh man look at that fucker explode!" I couldn't believe that, Gigantis destroyed that thing like nothing.

Gigantis pulled out an energy rifle that was attached to its right leg and held it out towards the Zerg units that covered the ground in front of us. Its rifle was as big or bigger than the main gun of three battleships of our fleet. It fired once and took out at least five hundred units. It fired again two and then three times taking out more and more units. Our troops rushed down the hill and collided into the Zerg survivors. We were slaughtering them. One by one each one fell either to the sword or energy round but one way or another they were slaughtered. 250,000 became a few hundred in a matter of five hours. This was our finest hour. The feeling of victory was great as our units raised their rifles in the air. The flag that was carried still stood on that hilltop, a little crooked and torn but it waved proudly even through one of most glorious battles.

Gigantis transformed back into the warship form and stayed low in orbit in case of any other broods made themselves present. The battle wasn't over, well for Arull Saeki, and me. We had to now infiltrate the Overmind colony and destroy the Overmind itself. There was no time to relax. We were immediately picked up by a transport ship and flown over the colony dodging the spore colonies and we were dropped in a LZ about 300 yards away from the Overmind structure.

We started walking towards the massive beast that was very well aware of our presence. Random Zerg popped out of nowhere to try and stop us but a quick round to the head stopped them. Arull took care of the hydralisks and I took care of the ultralisks. Saeki took out the extras. I was surprised at the unit given to her, the ZZ-01 was a secret prototype planned on being given to me to test out but I had the new Freedom model so I guess they gave it to her. It is an extremely good ground combat unit. I hadn't seen it fight first hand but I heard things.

We kept moving, sloshing our way through the creep that looked really gross. We finally made it to the Overmind, after fighting all this time this one moment will define the future for everything, it was all or nothing.

Ch.8

Saeki used her fusion cutter and bore a hole in the thick shell of the Overmind. We stepped inside the massive structure and to our surprise it was completely hollow. It was bigger than a sporting stadium except for the center. Two biological columns, each stretching from opposite points ran right down the center. In the middle of them was a red orb that looked like free floating goo. It was pretty bright and kind of hard to look at. As the three of us walked towards it we couldn't help staring at it, it then began to speak. "Zeypher, Arull, I have been looking forward to this day, the day you die!" hundreds of hydralisks swarmed into the room.

We got ready and started shooting them up immediately. It was quick work for us but the Overmind seemed to have more planned. "I knew you would be able to handle that. This on the other hand will not be as easy." That same Gundam from before the battle came down from above the ceiling and landed in a crouched position before straightening itself up. "My lead general Kitami will deal with you Zeypher, and Saeki will deal with Arull!" Saeki smashed Arull's Gundam over the head and jumped back.

Kitami stopped me from going over to her, "Zeypher you can't win now, This is Epyon reborn with hellfire and ash!" I rushed into her Gundam and tackled it to the ground. I pulled out my energy saber and went to stab her with it. She grabbed my wrist and held it back as she brought her legs up and kicked me off her and I flew back and slid along the ground. I flipped myself up and pulled out my energy rifle and fired three quick shot before diving behind a pillar to avoid Kitami's. "You can't hide from me!" she held out her left hand and the ground below her began to crack and collapse in a line that head straight for me. I took off and flew up and fired again, she was fast and kept dodging my blasts.

Arull was fighting off a melee attack from ZZ-01. She blocked a strike to the head with her blade, punched Saeki in the torso and went to finish her. Saeki rolled to the left and stood up on one knee and connected with a slash to the arm on Arull. "I'm gonna kill you Arull! Then Zeypher will be mine!" "Whatever fuck you!" Arull drove a powerful slash into Saeki knocking her back into the wall. Saeki picked herself up and began firing off her beam bazooka at Arull randomly picking an area to fire. She was hoping to confuse her but Arull fought gracefully and easily dodged the sloppy attacks and flew straight for her. She dove into Saeki and they both rolled back.

I just dodged another fire spell by Kitami and jumped to the left of it and fired twice rapidly and hit with both shots. Her shields on her shoulder made it difficult to attack. She took off into the air and I followed. She then flew towards me and I started to fly away from her. I turned over to fire the occasional energy beam at her hoping to slow her down. She caught up with me, a thing that no Gundam has ever done. No one ever caught up with Freedom ever. She drew her blade and I did a mid-air back flip avoiding the slash and I cracked her in the head with my fist. She fell straight down into the ground and broke it.

Arull kicked off Saeki and fired four shots of her energy rifle at Saeki. The beams hit dead on in different locations and Saeki's Gundam fell back to the ground and struggled to get up. Arull walked over cautious as usual in a fight and began to wail on her with her fist. I jump slashed into Kitami and she fell back a little and retaliated immediately with a psychic push sending me flying into the wall of the Overmind. She flew over and stood in front of me, "You know what Zeypher?" "What?" "I would have sex with you too if you weren't such an asshole." "Fuck you." I thrusted out of the wall and drove into her mid section knocking her out of the air and I stood there in a rage. I pulled out my energy rifle and started firing at her while she fell.

I got two good hits on her and her Gundam slammed into the floor. Arull looked like she had the battle pretty wrapped up and was going to finish it. I turned my attention back to Kitami's damaged Gundam. She was trying to rise up off the ground and I pressed my foot on her back and pushed her back down, "This is over Kitami." "Not even close Zeypher, now Saeki!" Saeki whose Gundam was lying on the floor thrusted her hand out and looked like it was just pressed against the torso of Santanus but it was a hidden weapon. I saw the blade of a hidden energy sword in the palm of ZZ-01 pierce right through Arull. "NO! Arull!" Then ZZ-01 detonated itself and Arull's Gundam went out with it. "Now you will feel true pain Zeypher……" I aimed my energy rifle at Kitami's Gundam at point blank and fired about twelve times in different spots. "Arull……" I jumped out of my Gundam and ran full speed at the flaming wreckage of the two Gundams.

I scanned the wreckage and Arull was trapped under debris from her Gundam. The power suit was keeping her alive, barely. "Zeypher…" "I'm here Arull, don't move……don't move." "You have to stop it for everyone and everything, alone this time, I can't go on. It's getting dark and cold." "Don't you die, please don't die. Arull, I, I love you Arull!" "Her hand dropped to the floor and her visor shut down to the cold black color it turns when the person inside goes down forever. "Arull……I won't let you die in vain…" tears streaming down my cheeks I stood up and clenched my fist and stared at the evil dark sphere which was the Overmind.

"You want a piece of me! Huh you mother fucker! You take everything, well this time you took too much! What else can you take! Name it! Your ass is mine!" I jumped up high enough to land in the cockpit of the Gundam. I activated the Gundam and stood up. I couldn't believe she was dead, of all people not her. I broke down in my cockpit holding my head in my hands I just broke down. I was so upset, I didn't want to fight anymore. Then I thought about Arull. She wanted me to fight for everything good that was left.

I stood my Gundam up and faced the Overmind. "Zeypher, you will be seeing your girlfriend in a little while, I have a surprise for you…" then five holes opened up in the floor and what I saw made my insides churn. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "No…No way I saw you guys die. The original five Gundams from my first team. This is some kind of trick." "No Zeypher it isn't they are back all five of them, Wing, HeavyArms, Deathsycthe, Sandrock, and Shenlong." I couldn't believe it. I had to fly over there and get a closer look, I was in complete disbelief. "Guys it that really you?" "Yeah Commander, we have come back to settle the score." "What are you talking about?" "Why did we all die in combat and you survive? We were your only rivals so you lead us into suicide missions with you cause you only had the skills to survive?" "You volunteered for those missions Heero. Trowa, HeavyArms was destroyed defending a Federation outpost in Saudi Arabia. Wing was shot down in the battle of Tranquility on the moon when you dove fearlessly into a fleet of enemy Musai and Chivvay. I never sent you on missions that were too dangerous!"

"Yeah right. Just like Arull? Was this a mission she could handle? Its all your fault, the reason everyone around you dies is because you take them into too extreme missions!" "Enough! Shut your fucking mouths! Arull wasn't supposed to die here. We were supposed to finally find a place to live in peace forever…but no that will never happen! Don't you guys see it, you are heroes of the Federation! Considered among the best pilots around of your time." "Enough talk Commander, now we fight…"

Wing and Deathscythe rushed me at the same time. I blocked the scythe and was almost hit by Wing Gundam's devastating beam cannon. HeavyArms opened up a massive assault on me with armor piercing shells tearing through my armor. Sandrock pulled out its dual scimitar blades and went to hack me to pieces. I pulled my sword and we fought furiously blocking and striking until Shenlong tackled me from behind and grabbed into my shoulder with that dragon mouth for a hand. I was pinned to the floor and I reached over and pried the mouth off me and stood up only to be shot by another assault form HeavyArms. My Gundam was taking massive damage, too much for me to have hope of winning. Sandrock cut across my torso right into a critical spot making my Gundam begin to limp.

"How does it feel Commander, to finally feel defeat. To have nothing left to fight for, we will make you pay." "Heero….Duo….Olivare…. Wufei….Trowa….why?" My Gundam was collapsing and pressure was dropping. It was over. Freedom was defeated like nothing, it fell to the floor like it was a rag doll. "I'm sorry Arull, I failed. I can't go on anymore. It's the end." "No it isn't" I heard her voice coming from somewhere, "It's not over, now get you ass back in that fight! I put something under the seat a while ago that you would need…" the voice faded away. I felt under my seat and I pulled out a Fusion Drive Card. It is a card you put below the controls that changes the configuration of the unit to I more powerful form.

The technology was not even given out yet so I had no idea how she got it. I put the card into a slot that it would fit in and I heard Freedom Gundam reactivate and rev up the engines. Freedom began to glow a bright red and change again to a more powerful form, a form in which I could destroy my friends, who sadly became my enemies.

Ch.9

I felt a massive power surge in Freedom. It was transforming into a destructive machine. The birth of Freedom Gundam VII; it was red as hell and signaled the destruction of many enemies. When it finished transforming there was a five-minute period of no motion. My Gundam was ready. Wing tried blasting me but I was now too fast. I flew right into its face with sword drawn and hacked into it. It fell over and then Deathscythe went to gash me but I ducked and rammed my fist into its torso and it flew back as I drove the punch in. I rushed to the side as HeavyArms opened up another salvo on me. It missed completely and I pulled out my new energy rifle which had a burst mode instead of single fire.

I fired six shots directly in HeavyArms and it fell over and exploded. "Arrr! Take this!" Shenlong Gundam came from behind and thrusted out its dragon claw on me, which I caught with my hand. I pulled it towards me and the Gundam jerked forward right into the end of my rifle. Wing flew down and locked fists with me. We both stood in front stances pushing and struggling for whom had more power. I saw Sandrock behind me charging me with open fists so I ducked at the last minute and he swung right into Wing. I let go and thrusted up followed by Wing. We exchanged fire on each other. That energy rifle was deadly, even then it was as powerful as mine. "For vengeance!" Wing charged me with its energy sword drawn and I had to dodge the first strike before pulling out mine. When it went to strike again I had mine ready and parried the attack. I slashed into him and he fell back. Sandrock flew up with both blades drawn and was looking to kill. I flew down at him blade fully extended and my blade slashed right through him.

After a split second he exploded and the wreckage went everywhere. Shenlong was firing on me from the ground and I dodged every shot. I fired back in return and he evaded it by moving behind a pillar of biological tissue. I turned my attention to Deathscythe and he flew up and I had to fight off melee attacks from both him and Wing. I got hit a couple of times and finally shook off Wing and continued fighting Deathscythe. He blocked my sword with the staff of his scythe and hit me across the face with the end of it. I swung once then twice at him. He missed the first one but I nailed him with the second swing. He jumped back and flew back towards the ground.

I followed him and hit him again with another powerful slash to the back. He fell on his knees from the attack and I then spun around and cut of his head. The Gundam fell over, I went over and stabbed it right through the cockpit and it exploded. I walked through a wall of fire to see only two Gundams were left. I fired an eight shot burst at Shenlong and took it out. Now it was only Wing and me. We stared each other down before shooting each other and flying around the inside of the Overmind. "Time to end this Heero!" "I will be the only one who survives this Commander!" we clashed in mid-air. Our swords locked and we both jumped back. He fired at me and I rolled to the left and fired quickly.

It hit but wasn't enough. I fired again and chased him around until he started firing on me. I stopped in my tracks and flew all around trying to avoid the shots of energy. He flew in with his blade and I fired a direct shot into his torso which damaged him greatly. "I won't lose here, not to you!" he was very determined to kill me but it wasn't going to work. I pulled out my sword and rushed past him cutting off his arm with the energy rifle. It fell to the floor and I turned around and held out my energy rifle and charged it to full power. "I'm sorry you guys all died, but I didn't want it to happen. I never wanted to have to do this, but I must end it here, for everyone, for Arull."

"I understand sir. Finish it." "Sorry Heero." I fired the shot and for once it seemed the beam was moving slowly but when it hit Wing Gundam incinerated into nothing. He was gone, everyone was gone. The Overmind still stood there, "Hahaha Zeypher, I have finally got my revenge on you. A didn't need to destroy your planet or colonies, I just needed to strike you where it hurt the most, your heart!" "You want to strike my heart? Then I'll return the favor." I held out my energy rifle and aimed it straight for the core of the Overmind, "No! You can't!" "Watch me." I fired at it and the beam flew into it and eliminated the red core. I then walked over in my Gundam and picked up Arull's body. And carried it out in my Gundam's hand.

As soon as I stepped out the Overmind collapsed and so did all of the other Zerg buildings I called for the transport ship and it came and picked me up. I put Arull's body down and climbed out of my Gundam. The transport was taking us to the orbital platform to prepare for the trip back to Earth. The casualties were totaled at over eight thousand for us and 240,361 for the Zerg. I had to bring her back to the place where I first met her. I warped from there to the castle of the gods. Carrying her dead body in my arms I walked in the frond doors to the main hall where Avo sat on his throne.

I walked up to him and placed her on the floor at his feet, "I have failed Avo. She died fighting to stop the forces of the evil Overmind." "Do not worry my son. I will not let this trouble your mind anymore. It's not your fault. My daughter does not blame you. You can ask her yourself." "What?" "If you don't remember, every time one of us dies we are reborn at the sacred temple of life in the center of the grounds. Arull was reborn to her normal self as soon as she died." "Are you really fucking kidding me." "No I am not. She is waiting for you by the fountain." Just as he finished saying that her dead body disappeared.

I didn't say anything just run out of the hall and across the grounds to the fountain which was in the middle of a lake but Arull was sitting on the rocky shore by the water where the small waves were washing up dirt and little shellfish. "Arull!" "Hmm, Zeypher!" She got up off the ground and started running towards me on the grass of the field. I pulled off my helmet threw it on the ground and started running towards her. We almost collided into each other in open arms. "I thought I lost you forever back there." "Zeypher I saw how you defended my name and how you had to destroy your old friends." "Yeah, that was one of the hardest decisions of my life. I'm just so glad you're alive." She was really happy to see me alive too, I almost died. "Well" "Well what?" "Remember what I said? After this war we're going to do something fun?" "Yeah." "Then lets get started." "Ok!" it felt good to be away from war.

"Arull." "Yeah what's up?" "What's with all the tables and chairs getting set up on the field over there, it looks like a small army is coming." "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my whole family is coming for a visit." "Whole family? How big is your family?" "My father is one of seven and then they all have families who have families and also friends are coming from other places and……oh shit." "What?" "My sister is coming." "What's wrong with your sister?" "She gets a bit wild." "O well we'll worry about it later, I hope my Gundam gets back to my hangar…wha." "No more talking Zeypher, now do me."

-Well that ended the war with the Zerg. The Federation annihilated them on their own planet and at their own game. The Overmind is gone along with its control over any Zerg broods in this galaxy. This wasn't the last threat to the Federation, more warfare and deaths would still plague our heroes. Arull had her Gundam rebuilt and all was calm for the moment. I could tell those two were calm sheesh calm down……but I digress, the Federation had a greater enemy out there. One who never knew defeat and had galaxies under their control, they made the Federation look like a small militia. The Federation would take part in an intergalactic war and Zeypher and Arull would be needed again to save the planet………if they would stop being so into each other you would hardly believe they were heroes………but until next time this ends this chapter in their lives.-

Ch.1

"Keep it as steady as it goes, we're in no rush." "Yes sir." This was their fleet Commander. A fleet of titanic proportions was headed for us and we had no idea when or that there was even a fleet coming until it was too late. "When should we reach the planet Earth?" "A few hours sir." "Good. Put the crew on stand-bye and have the EVA pilots move to their units, all of them." "Sir why so many units?" "I have done research on the people of Earth and on the two mech pilots known as Zeypher and Arull. Zeypher has destroyed the Covenant army and the Ing before he met Arull then they together destroyed the Flood and most feared, Zerg broods." "Okay sir, message delivered to the crew." "Captain take us into warp drive, I want to surprise these bastards then crush them."

A day like any other, it was nice today inside the colony. No rain had been scheduled and the sun was being shone in from one of the solar panels, it was a good day to go do something and not sit around. I trotted out of the base and to a road modified Warthog jeep. I drove down a highway and drove off an exit to a rural and heavily wooded area of the colony. I drove onto a dirt path and kept going until I saw a lake where there was another Warthog. Arull was leaning on her Warthog's tailgate with her arms crossed. I skidded to a stop and climbed out the top of the jeep's roll cage. I jumped down and walked over to Arull. We were going for a walk in the forest, to get away of the hectic life of a soldier.

We started our trek under the rich green colored canopy and moved through the trees stepping over rocks, roots, and shrubs. We continued walking until we came to a lake. The lake was nice with trees growing on its edges all around. The water was crystal blue, being man made in all. Arull sat on a large rock at the shore staring out towards the water. "Ahh, its been three months without any combat duty." "Yeah, but Zeypher what's the chances for us getting attacked by someone else?" "I wouldn't worry about it Arull. Let's just enjoy the times of peace." "You're right. Don't stand down there come up here and sit with me." I hopped up on the rock and sat with my knees up to my chest. The wind blew softly and birds were chirping in the distance. Crickets and other bugs help set the mood of a forest in a space colony

"Zeypher." "Hmm." I looked over at her, she looked like she had something to say. "Zeypher, I have a horrible feeling. That something really evil is going to happen." "Why?" "I don't know, its just annoying me." "Let's hope nothing happens and if anything does we'll stop it." "Thanks Zeypher……" She moved closer and closer until she pressed up against me. Something was bothering her, I hesitated at first but then put my arms around her, I hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

"Status report major." "We are entering the Earth's orbit, all ships on stand-bye and waiting for your orders sir." "Patch me into their communications. I have a little message for them first." "Very well sir." "People of Earth, we are the Galactic Federate Empire, we are here for your planet and star system. We ask you to surrender over the planet quietly and no one will die."

We were sitting there on the rock still. The message had not reached us because we had no phones or any communicator with us. "Arull you sure you're okay." She looked up at me and made small smile. She leaned on me again and this time she started to kiss me. We sat there starting to get more heated in what we were doing when three Core Fighters flew over. "What the fuck." I looked up and saw the three streaking across the sky towards the colony entrance and hangar. They had just deployed their missiles and I could hear explosions.

Arull pulled my head back down and we started again. This time I started to pull her shirt off when I heard the revving of tanks in the distance. "Arull something is happening outside the colony, I think we should check it out." "Please don't stop! Zeypher we can't let anything ruin this moment." I wasn't sure what was going on but I was on alert. We kissed again. All the time, I was holding her breast, squeezing it gently, the nipple pressing into my palm. I slipped my tongue back into Arull's mouth. Her tongue retreated coyly. Then it became assertive with mine, pushing it back between her teeth so that just the tips touched in a passionate kiss of their own. We sucked in fresh forest air. Teasing, her tongue pounced on mine.

I could hear more fighters and tanks in the distance. Then a massive explosion rocked the colony. Arull and I sat up from where we were laying "Holy shit what was that!" "I don't know, lets go Zeypher." We jumped off the rock. We got dressed and ran for our Warthogs. I jumped in and drove off followed by Arull. I slammed the clutch down and hit it into 4WD cruising over logs, dirt mounds and a large puddle. We came out of the forest and started for the city on the highway. I could see massive mobile suits that were not Federation class. They were wrecking the colony and we had to help. I slammed the pedal down to the floor and the jeep hurled forward and went to top speeds. The wind was blowing through my hair and I looked back to make sure Arull was following. We came to an exit that turned directly into the city. We continued our way to the hangars when one of the enemy units smashed through a building. I jerked the wheel to the left dodging the falling debris and Arull drove right over it when it fell. The enemy started chasing us. It was wielding a magnum class handgun and firing at us.

They were a lot bigger than Federation units and we were just deploying our own to fight them off. I turned to the right and drove down a narrow alleyway trying to evade the gargantuan machine. I found a military class Warthog and hopped out of my civilian class into a heavily armed assault vehicle. Arull drove by and hopped in the gunner turret. We started our way back to the base when it found us again, "Arull fire!" The M41 LAAV machinegun fired out 450-550 rounds a minute of armor piercing ammunition whizzed by the enemy. We hit it but it was strong and the shots ricocheted off it. "I can't hurt this thing!" "Arull, hold on!" I floored the gas pedal and zoomed over a pile of rubble and landed almost perfectly on the other side.

Arull kept firing the M41 at the giant mech but still with no luck. I turned left and sped down a main colony street where a group of marines set up a roadblock for the giant. I pulled the emergency brake and skidded to a stop right behind them. We both climbed out of the damaged vehicle. "Who's in charge here!" I asked. "Sargent Rayes sir, but he was killed by one of those things." "Ok then I'm in charge, I want two marines on those M68 Gauss cannons and aim right for that bastard, take it out before it gets in range!" I walked over to an ammo dump and threw a sniper rifle to Arull and I picked up a rocket launcher.

"On my count, let 'em have it." The huge mech came lumbering into view and we were in range. "Fire!" the two gunners opened up with the 25mm projectiles being fired at hyper-sonic velocity. I fired off a rocket at its head and others were firing off their weapons. Someone in a MG turret was trying to take out the knees. "We need bigger weapons…" I added. "Arull I am ordering you to command these men and hold this spot I'll be right back." I hopped in my battered Warthog and drove towards the hangars that the roadblock was defending. I plowed through the gates and drove to my hangar and once again made an emergency stop.

I jumped out and ran into the massive structure where my Gundam resided. I turned on the lights inside and there my Gundam stood. In the back was a very secure vault that contained my precious battle suit. I put on the armor and walked back to my Gundam. I climbed the ladder up into the cockpit and put in the access codes and startup codes. The Gundam stirred to life and the dark cockpit lit up when the main screen turned on and each button and switch lit up. The top of the hangar creaked open and I flew out of there. I saw the mech that was shooting at us before. It was starting to overtake the roadblock. "Hold your ground men! Keep firing…………YEAH!" I flew into the bastard and hacked it into two with my blade.

The two pieces fell to the ground and exploded. The marines cheered at the top of their lungs. Arull was already on her way to getting Santanus II. Two more of the same units came from out of the city towards me. They were bigger than me, by ten feet at least. I pulled out my energy rifle and took aim at their torsos. I fired twice at each one, the beams ripped through their armor and they exploded into pieces. Side 6 was taking a lot of damage and all we needed was a hull breech and the colony would have to be evacuated. I flew up above the city to see how everything was doing. Our units were holding their own against them but barely. I flew down at a group of them and fired six times obliterating them all. I flew back up and saw some more, I flew back down blade drawn and landed on one crushing it under my Gundam's weight. I hacked through one's head and stabbed my sword through another's armor.

Arull was shooting up the enemy units that were trying to destroy her. She had no problem taking them out. Their units were starting to retreat and I saw them leaving the colony, there weren't many only seven left. So Arull and I gave chase to them and flew out of the colony. There were huge warships outside from where the enemy came from. We caught up to them easily and laid waste to them.

"There they are!" said their commander. "Release the elite EVAs!" I could see from the distance three more coming out to fight us. I flew towards them with Arull at my side and we flew past them and turned around and started firing. The three broke up from their positions two of them dodged our attacks in a graceful manner. One of them was different it turned around and fired back at me as my beam pierced through its shoulder. The two graceful ones went after Arull and I went after the bulky one. This one was white color and their frames were more thin and stretched out then our more humanoid design of Gundam.

It pulled out a massive beam bazooka that looked like a Brute Shot from my dealings with the Covenant. It fired three beams out and I dodged them all and fired back hitting it again in the leg. It returned fire at me again. It hit me in the right shoulder. It was a potent weapon. I flew across the battlefield dodging its shots and returning with my own. I had to wait for the right moment to finish it. I was waiting for the bazooka to overheat because he was firing shots now without pausing. There was my chance the bazooka was overheated. I flew in firing again and hit it two more times until I was just close enough and hacked it in half. "Wha! He just destroyed our best pilot! Holy fucking shit, get the other EVAs out of there!" The other two enemy units stopped fighting with Arull and flew back to their ship. I decided to not give chase and we flew back to the damaged colony. Something had to be done.

Ch.2

Battleships needed to be deployed for homeland security. Our colonies were under heavy attack from a powerful enemy that we had never even herd of. One thing we learned was that they too fought off the Zerg and Ing forces. The Covenant despised them as well. I figured that we could make some allies to help combat these oppressors. Now that they have made themselves known they have started their attack on our colonies and planet. They almost took Side 6 if it wasn't for Freedom Gundam and Santanus. Finding the Covenant would be hard. They are at the outer rim of the galaxy and a message sweep would take a few days, a few days we can't afford to lose.

Our forces on the ground were having extreme difficulty just holding the enemy back let alone winning battles. We sent a message and soon after that the enemy forces began firing their battleship main guns at Side 2. We deployed all available units to destroy the ship but it was futile. It took too many shots to inflict damage on these giant ships and it caused my energy rifle to overheat on most occasions. Arull and I flew for each turret and laid down a heavy spray of beams to knock out the turrets. We then went for the main guns. On each ship there were four of them; three in the front and one in the back. They were no good at anti-infantry but against other ships and the colonies? They murdered them in one hit tearing through the armor like a knife.

A squad came with us and we started firing on one turret. We destroyed it and went to the next. A lot of enemy units came flying out of the ship and began to attack us. I shot one up from what I saw but they were massacring our platoon. I tried to defend some of our guys but there were too many units attacking us. I fired again at another turret and took it out. We had to fall back, I protected our units until they were far away then Arull and me started dealing with them ourselves. After a while of fighting we destroyed the third turret and flew towards the back of the ship. More units came flying out at us. They were like bees, really big bees. I concentrated on the units while Arull made short work of the turret. I flew back to the front and landed right in front of the ship's bridge.

My Gundam slid a little so I grabbed into the ship's hull and stopped myself. I could see the people on the bridge running away from the windows and towards the center, "Knock knock!" I rammed my fist into the bridge almost completely tearing off the ship. It ripped away then exploded. I pulled out my sword and drove it into the gigantic star cruiser and flew away dragging my sword through its armor. That damaged section exploded, it wasn't enough to destroy it though. I fired three fully charged blasts into the hull, again they did damage but not enough.

We needed a big gun, a really big gun. Then I remembered the prototype beam cannon. It fired a continuous beam like a flame-thrower except in beam form. I landed at the colony and put in the special codes for the prototype weapon. A machine arm came from the wall and equipped it to my Gundam's back. I launched off and flew towards the ship now keeling over cause of the deep wounds that ran through it. I flew as fast as I could, I drew the so called "beam thrower" and looked through the scope as I zeroed in. I pulled the trigger and held it down, the beam flew at a fast speed and cut into the ship. As it passed through the layers of armor explosions began to dot the ship. They became bigger and more violent as I continued to use the prototype on it. Then it rocked to the side and just exploded in a brilliant white light ended with a blue dimming until only wreckage remained. We flew back to the colony.

The ships handled any scattered enemy units. I returned the rifle to the weapon rack and walked my Gundam over to docking area. I climbed out slowly and when I was a few feet from the ground, I jumped down. When I turned around Arull had already docked her Gundam and was already staring me in the face, "What?" I asked. "Nothin." "Then why are you staring at my like that?" "No reason." She had a reason but she ran off to Santanus to get a damage report. I followed, Arull climbed up it and was sitting on its shoulder where it got hit by an enemy rifle shot.

"Damn, the shoulder is pretty messed up." I was stating the obvious. "Yeah I have to change the armor plating on the sides of the torso too because of a ballistic missile." Arull said. "Yeah, Freedom got hit by a couple of shots from the ship's anti-air turrets." Arull started on her repairs and so I left to go over to my Gundam's dock to start my own repairs. I climbed up the Gundam and began cutting away the damaged armor. Down below the general was calling up to me, "Commander Zeypher!" I looked down from where I was perched on the Gundam's right shoulder and called back, "What is it sir?" I was wondering why he had a folder in his hand, which usually meant another top secret mission for my eyes only. "I have a mission for you, its top secret and only you can read the agenda for it." See what I mean. "Come down here and I'll tell you what you have to do." I climbed back down the Gundam and we walked to his office where I sat on a steel folding chair surrounded by the blue walls of his office.

He moved over to his desk and sat behind it. He pulled his chair in and cleared his throat, "This mission is not like any other Zeypher, if you mess up nobody can help you. We are sending you unarmed on their lead flagship where you must find out as much as you can about the enemy units." I was sitting there listening to what he was saying but I didn't want to do it, I really had no choice. "We hacked their system and gave you an alias profile so you fit in just nicely and don't get yourself killed." I looked at the alias profile, "What! A fucking dip shit name is pilot Aaron!" "Well…err, we couldn't find anything else better." "Alright I guess its ok."

"A cloaked transport will bring you to an airlock which you will have to open in an hour, so get ready. You're dismissed Commander." I stood up and saluted the general as I exited his office. I walked down the hall and went back to the hangar by Freedom and Santanus. Arull came running over, she was interested in the folder I was reading. I shut it and told her what I had to do, she looked disappointed but understood. When the hour came I climbed into the transport and as the door shut I waved bye to Arull, I was off to the enemy's biggest ship of the fleet. One mistake and it was all over. The transport stopped close to an airlock and I gained access to the ship.

I could say that it was a hell of a lot nicer than ours. I walked down the hallway in normal civilian clothes. I found my way to the quarters where I actually had some stuff to live off of. The regular, toothbrush, rations, water. I didn't bring anything with me. I stepped out and saw some other people walking down the endlessly seeming corridor. I walked to the hangar of the ship which took me over an hour to find. There they were, the enemy's units. I at least found out what they called them. Evangelion were their names and each one was coded like EVA-01. I walked over to it and looked at its design. This was the mass produced model. Behind it in the distance was the two units that attacked Arull and I. A red unit and a blue unit. The red was EVA-05 and blue was EVA-06. I found mine, it was a standard mass produced model.

I walked over to 05 and 06 to get a closer look. They were huge and their elite units that they were hoping could destroy Freedom. "Hey!" I turned around and saw a girl in a pilot uniform, "What are you doing by my EVA?" "Nothing just looking but I do need to take out my EVA for a flight, says it here on my agenda." "Okay then, I'll go with you. My name is Rei." "Ze…Aaron, my name is Aaron." That was close. I climbed into my EVA and the cockpit closed. They were a lot different, there were no controls! When I put on their pilot suit there were a lot of spots to link it up to wires so I wondered if had any relation to the no controls. It did, wires from the top of the cockpit came down and plugged into each port on the suit. Then the cockpit began to fill with water. I didn't panic but it was a little unnerving. I felt myself falling asleep and then it felt like a dream but I was controlling the mech.

I guess the controls were your mind that connects with the mech as one. I was starting to get it. I flew out of the ship, it felt as if I was flying around space without a mech but it was only because I wasn't used to this type of unit yet. "Ok Aaron let's see what you can do, I'm gonna attack you with dum dum rounds that cause no damage. You have the same ammunition. You must dodge as many as you can and fire back." That was nothing. She started firing at me and I easily dodged the shots and hit her in the EVA's vital points. She started firing more rapidly again. I was using the moves I used to fight Sesshomaru without my Gundam. I dodged, weaved and fired again at her knocking her back some more.

She pulled out an automatic rifle and let me have it. Now I flipped back and locked on to her. I fired my rifle off at her hitting her a third time and ending the fight. We were both called into the hangar. And I woke up as the water drained from the cockpit. I shook my head to get all excess water off before I opened the cockpit hatch. The door swung down and I jumped out onto the floor. It was their supreme commander, the guy who was leading the attack. "I don't know who put you in a standard infantry EVA-00 but I want you on their team." He pointed to Rei and another girl over at the other end of the hanger where the elite EVAs were. "Yes the new prototype, would you like to test it out?" I had to respond quickly, "Would I ever!" "Good, I like you enthusiasm. It will be delivered here in a day or two, until then I am allowing you leave. Dismissed!"

I saluted then walked away towards my room outside the hangar and on the twenty-third level of the ship. I entered my room and fumbled around looking for my normal clothes. I found some in my burlap bag I brought with me. I put them on and opened the sliding door that led back to the corridor. Rei was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and head down, "Who do you think you are?" she said it in a very quiet tone, "You just show up and you get the EVA-07. Nobody has ever got the Supreme Commander on their side that quickly. I like you, keep it up pilot." She walked away. I checked my hidden micro computer for status on the Covenant's arrival, still nothing. I put it back in my room and went to the recreational deck to see what was up.

The other pilot whose name I still had to know was at a shooting range(these ships were way better than ours, I mean they have a whole deck for recreation! We have a stupid little room with an Xbox and a shitty GameStop controller ). I Stood behind her and watched her fire bursts of ammunition at the paper target hanging from the ceiling. The loud rat-a-tat-tat of the rifle showed it was of high caliber. While she was fooling around with the safety and putting in a new magazine of bullets she spoke to me as she steadied her gun on her shoulder, "That was a good job out there. Nobody has ever beaten Rei in training combat before. You seem to be pretty skilled with the EVA, let's see you go against Zeypher though. Killed Shinji the bastard, we'll get him back though. So anyway how are you with firearms?" I knew she wanted to best me at this so I replied in a humble manner, "Ehh, okay I guess, I did most of my training with smaller arms like magnums and sub machine guns but I'll give it a try." I walked up to the wall of guns and pulled off and automatic rifle that looked very similar to our Battle Rifle. I walked over to the range where you fired the gun and stood in the booth with two walls on each side and a spot to rest your ammo and other guns.

I placed the gun on this surface and a small interface touch-screen view panel came out of the wall where you put your order for ammunition in. This sort of rifle used a 9.5mm bullet and each magazine held 36 rounds. She fired and hit almost dead center of her target as I finished up loading my gun. I picked up my rifle and switched off the safety. I held it close to my shoulder and set my eye parallel to the scope, which gave me a clear view to the intended target. I had to switch to burst mode because using automatic for this seemed ridiculous. I hit dead center and she couldn't believe it, "Do it again from father away." They moved the target back around thirty yards and again I took aim. I shut my left eye and steadied my shaking left hand almost perfectly still before pressing the trigger. I locked on and fired another burst. Direct hit. She was dumbfounded. "You are just on roll today that's all. By the way my name is Asuka." "Aaron" (I hate that name….)

"Well then Aaron I'll see you around." She walked away from the range and down the corridor to the elevator. I followed her but I took a different elevator though. I could see in the rooms where they had all new stuff for video games and a great looking bar. I wanted a beer, but I had to get back to my cabin, I wanted a beer so I popped in for a quick drink and left. I went in the elevator and pressed the button for my level. As the elevator whirred and descended it made one stop before mine. I walked off and turned for my cabin. The halls were dimmed because it was to help the ambiance of "night time" and they even had a recording of crickets playing over the loudspeakers. I opened the door with my key. I dropped first and cursed myself for it. When I entered the room I sensed a presence in their so I walked over to a lamp and pulled the metal chain that sent a surge of light through the room, "Holy shit………"

Ch.3

It was Rei, "Rei what are you doing in here? Especially what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I had no time for this kind of stuff, I had work to do. "Aaron I have feelings for you." "I've only known you for a day!" "There is no one on this ship who knows me at all." "I barely know you!" "Yes true, but this will help me know you better." I never knew that part of my spying mission was that I would have to bang one of the pilots. I had to find out information about the EVA project and the units that was it. "Rei uhh, you can sit back down." She had only on some lingerie, "What are you doing……" She grabbed my T-shirt with both her hands and pulled me down with her onto my bed which was more like two cots pushed together with a blanket over them. She was next to me and smiling and I sat there with no emotion or comment to the situation.

"Don't you feel my heart beating against my chest!" She grabbed my hand and pushed it against her left breast. I pulled it away quickly. I sat up and tried to get up but she stood up on the bed and like jump tackled me from midair bringing me back down. I wanted to laugh but she started grabbing my groin area and putting her hand down my pants. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it out of there. I ran into the bathroom I had and slammed the door. I grabbed my communicator before I entered and called the general. "Sir I have a big problem." "What, did they find out?" "No, one of the female pilots has a thing for me and she is outside my bathroom sir. She wants to have sex with me sir." He started to crack up laughing but slowly came back to normal with a reply, "Listen to me soldier, you have to do whatever it takes to conceal your identity, even having sex." He started to laugh again and hung up his phone.

"Geez, thanks a lot sir." I opened the door and Rei was laying on her side with her head in her hand. Her right leg was up in the air while her other one was laying on the bed. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to, but I had to. I jumped on the left side of the bed and she pulled my legs out from under me. She then jumped on me and pressed her pelvic area against my cock. She smiled and I rolled her over. She pulled off her top and I grabbed her right tit and cupped it in my hand. She let out a very light moan. I could tell by the way she was talking to me before that she was still a virgin. She started to pull off her panties and she couldn't fully reach so I helped. She looked at me expectantly as if I would do the same.

I had to and so I pulled off my pants and she looked at me with wide eyes and her face started to blush. She shut her eyes and nodded her head slightly as I slowly put my cock into her. She bit her lower lip as I easily saw that she was getting great pleasure out of this. At the lowest point of each thrust she would moan a little more. She kept gripping the sheets tightly or held onto my arms which were over her by her shoulders. "I can feel it! I think I'm going to come!" She definitely was cause I could feel her body begin to tense up. She was panting and sweating a little, her pussy tightened up and her back lifted her off the bed slightly as she came. She held onto my arms once again and she fell back down slowly. I wasn't going to come in her so I pulled out when I felt the urge(I wasn't going to have to deal with any other problems that I really didn't need to haunt me in the future). She laid there for a few minutes catching her breath before she looked over at me and smiled.

I had to fake a smile back at her and she got up from where she was laying and got dressed. She walked for the door of my cabin and before she left kissed my passionately before opening the door and leaving. I knew though in a few days I would be killing her. I went to sleep and arose the next morning only to find on my door a note from the commander to meet me in the main hangar in one hour from now. I got dressed in my pilot clothes and walked down to where I was supposed to go. There in the hangar stood an EVA that looked like Freedom, it was close but the EVA had a longer frame so it was obviously different.

"This here is EVA-07, it is top of the line and we designed it to look like the cursed Freedom Gundam. You are piloting it and I want you to take it for a test soon, so go get ready." I left the Supreme Commander and walked back to my room. I heard my micro-computer beeping, I picked it up and sure enough there were fifteen slip-space ruptures which meant the Covenant have arrived. They contacted me on my communicator and so I ran to the hangar with my normal clothes on. The Covenant were sending three Phantoms loaded with Elites to help me get out of here. They would take a few minutes and as soon as I got into the hangar the three Phantoms came and landed on the outer deck of it. The Elites flew down from the hole in the center of the Phantoms. They were mostly blue armored but some red, white, and to my surprise two gold armored Elites came to get me. They were led by the Spec-ops Commander. "Hey Zeypher!" I looked over at him and he threw me a Plasma Rifle. Guards came and started firing at the Elites. Everyone else was looking at me as I ran over to the Elites and started firing at the guards. "They cower before us!" an Elite screamed out as the guards began to retreat. I looked over a crate and saw two guards firing on an elite. I squeezed the trigger and hundreds of energy bolts bounded out towards the guards. "Go Zeypher, steal that EVA-07 and let's get out of here." I gave the commander my plasma rifle to dual wield and I ran up to the loading deck to get in. As I struggled to put on my EVA suit Rei came running up and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I turned away from her and started for the EVA. "Look at me!" she screamed. I turned around and looked at her face. "You can't be, you're Zeypher." "Yes I am." I turned around again and started walking toward the EVA-07. "Why?" she asked. I only turned my head to the side looked back and said, "You attacked my people, and for that you must die." I climbed in and activated the unit. The Elites loaded up into the Phantoms and took off with me behind them. We were on our way, finally we were going back to Side 6.

I docked the EVA in a hangar to be researched and I got out finally back in Side 6. I ran up to my hangar and checked on Freedom. We had Elites now running around and living with us on the base's compound. They were pretty cool for aliens that tried to kill us all in the past. I like driving around Ghosts, I don't know why but its fun. We might of escaped from the enemy's ship but we were not out of the woods yet. A very large strike force led by Rei and Asuka was on its way to get back the prototype.

All the colonies were put on alert and every available pilot was scrambled to a mobile suit. I took off out of the runway followed by Arull. We had no time to talk when I got back. The gargantuan Covenant capital ships had just as much firepower as their ships. I was below one capital ship when I flew from the colony. I pulled up and went above it before it fired its main particle cannons at the enemy. The fifteen ships we had were more than enough to keep the enemy ships back. They fired on the units but only took out some per shot. They were approaching fast and our units were deployed in droves to hold them back. It would be another bloody battle. I charged at the front of the line dodging the enemy's fire and thrashing through a line of EVAs.

Our units flew in an orderly position and unleashed hell on the EVAs. This was the turning point of this war. The 132nd air corps known as the Black Aces were a group of units that were very agile pilots. They swooped in from behind a capital ship and barged right through a company of EVAs. Then I saw the two elite EVAs from the hangar. They were closing in on the Black Aces very quickly and before I knew it they slaughtered them all. I flew after them with Freedom's vernier thrusters at full. I flew in front of them and I knew who they were. It was Rei and Asuka, "Asuka leave him to me go fight off the other one of the two." She sped off towards Arull and I knew Arull would have no problem defending herself. "You are now my greatest enemy……" she said. "I know, I did what I had to do to save my homeland." "………but don't I mean anything to you!" she screamed. "I gave myself up to you and you showed me something I never experienced!" she said. "I had to, I had to steal the EVA-07! My intentions were never to meet anyone!" I answered back. "I don't want to kill you Rei, you're too nice of a person but stay out of my way and don't try to fight me." I flew away and destroyed more EVA units in the distance with my energy rifle. I was starting to feel sorry for her, I didn't want to know her but I couldn't keep her out of my mind. She was right though.

I fell back to where Arull was and gave support to the 145th division of mobile suits. The chatter over the Comm was getting very violent. I thought we were winning but it seemed we were getting pushed back. "Get all anti-aircraft batteries online! They're break………" silence. We lost another warship. The capital ships could only do so much and we had to destroy all the EVAs. "Damn! Fucking enemy units they've breached Side 4!" When that came over the Comm I was put in charge of defending the colony. Losing a colony was the ultimate sign of defeat. I flew towards it and saw explosions coming from inside the colony.

I moved faster and destroyed all EVAs in the front hangar of the colony. There were fires everywhere and most of the military compound was destroyed and EVAs were getting into the city where the civilians were. I mowed through any unit I saw but it wasn't enough. Main colony stabilizers were collapsing and it was powering down. We lost the colony. Any EVA I saw trying to leave I wiped out. Arull was still battling off Asuka so she couldn't help at all. A building collapsed and under it lay hundreds trying to escape to the spaceports to evacuate. I ordered for some massive transports used for mobile suit distribution but they were shot down a few yards from the spaceport.

I was surrounded by fire as the colony fell from orbit like a shooting star you would see on a starry night in the middle of a large grassy field; a soft wind blowing through your hair as you watch the sky. The serene feeling of nature and the great feeling of leaving everything behind and finally living in peace. Instead, day after day we fight to the death. Kill everything that isn't Federation, when is the killing going to stop. Snapping back from my dreams I had to evacuate this colony somehow. I called the capital ship nearest us, the Phantoma. "Come in! Somebody come in!"

The ships commander replied, "Zeypher what seems to be the problem." "I need Phantoms! Right now at Side 4 before it starts to re-enter the atmosphere!" "Don't worry brother, units on the way." We only had eight minutes and I was doing my best job holding back the EVA from destroying the spaceport until eight phantoms arrived. It still wasn't enough but it was a first come first served basis and people were killing each other just to get aboard.

Women were holding up their babies and screaming aloud to get the attention of the Elites to grab their child before the colony vaporizes. People who knew they weren't going to make it were just giving up all hope and starting to break down and cry. As I walked through the ruined city of Side 4 I saw people jumping from buildings to the ground of torn up streets and jagged metal objects. Pieces of obliterated EVAs and mobile suits lay everywhere. I heard a loud and ominous groaning noise and when I looked up the panels of the colony were being disintegrated and a large panic came over the mob of people as the colony began to burn up. "We have to get out of here, now!" A call from the Phantoms came in and they were starting to take off.

People were literally clinging to the turrets of the ship and falling to their death as it took off. They got out and I followed and as I went I looked back a final time and saw the colony burn into nothing as it crashed into Earth. My heart hurt under the titanium plating of my armor. Over a million people died in that colony crash, civilians too not soldiers. That really pissed me off and it wasn't right. I flew into the hornet's nest of EVAs around a capital ship and blasted as many as I could. Hitting one in the shoulder it got knocked back before exploding and I flew right through the explosion and drove my sword into the one behind it. One attacked from the rear and swung for my head as well. It missed and I grabbed its face and smashed it into my knee. Fighting in a blind fury was bad but at this point I couldn't help it. People shouldn't have to die for another's cause. The Capital Ships went on a full scale charge into the enemy forces and crashed into the EVA units hoping to clear out some. They were now open to the fire from enemy cannons. They took advantage of the opportunity and brought their cannons to bear and fired. Each armor piercing beam ripped a huge hole in the side of each ship damaging them significantly but not destroying them. The fell back before any more damage could be caused.

The battle lasted for a few more hours before fizzling down into random shots from battleships here and there. I was called back to base along with Arull. We had landed in our hangar and when we finally had a chance to see each other we kissed to say hello but were broken up shortly to find out we had to mount a counter offensive against the EVAs, the final offensive.

I actually had some time off, as great as it sounds it wasn't special. I had to stay on the base in case of emergency but at least I could relax for a little. I was tired so I went to my cabin and laid down on my bed with my hands crossed over my chest. Arull came in and suggested that we went to Earth and did something fun to get our minds off of the War for a little. "Come on Zeypher, it would be good for you to get off this compound." "Nah, go ahead without me Arull." "Its not your fault you know." "Yeah but we could of done more, like get more Phantoms or a team of mobile suits in there to help fight them off." I dropped my hands to my side and stared up at the ceiling. "Zeypher the stabilizers went offline before you even entered the colony anyway." "No, there was more I could of done, it's my fault they all died." I rolled over and faced the pale blue wall of my room. I stared at the cracks in the sheet rock trying to drown out everything else. "Zeypher listen, stop beating your self up for something that was out of your hands to begin with. It's a horrible thing to have a colony fall but when it starts there's no stopping it."

I rolled over and stood up, Arull was leaning on the wall and it was dark so I couldn't see exactly where she was but she was near. I stumbled to the door and that was where Arull was leaning. I reached for the doorknob which was replaced by Arull's ass. "Oops, sorry Arull. Excuse me." She stepped over and I opened the door and walked out followed by Arull, "Hey! What was that for." She slapped me on my ass. I trotted forward in front while looking back at her and walked to the garage for a vehicle to drive to the spaceport. I found a Warthog again that wasn't in use. We both climbed in and sped off across the highway that was practically empty. It was only two weeks that we were attacked so the city was still in the cleanup process.

We reached the spaceport and took a fighter plane with a tandem cockpit. I pushed the throttle level forward at full and the rockets bolted us forward and up towards the top of the colony. I leveled out the plane and flew towards the colony's exit port. We flew out and I made a hard right towards Earth. I dodged the remaining pieces of Halo. We descended into the atmosphere and were above South America and the Amazon River. We were flying to North America. Passing over the rich jungle I could see parts of where the Ing left their mark. In the large tree cluster the occasional spire rose above the canopy sticking out like a sore thumb. I could only count about twelve from the altitude. I rolled the plane to the left and started our course for North America. "So Arull what do you wanna do when we arrive?" "I dunno maybe we can go to an amusement park or something." "Yeah if there are any that haven't been destroyed by the EVAs. Say Arull how about we go to this amusment………what the hell is that!"

I saw a huge base getting ever so closer to us as we flew in its direction. Anti-aircraft guns deployed and I found myself dodging and rolling away from the incoming flak that was trying to rip up my plane. We were hit in the left wing, shrapnel had just nicked us though so nothing major. "Arull, ready weapons and fire on demand." There were two, four hellfire missile packs tucked under each wing near the fuselage. Two fighters were incoming on our position and already firing off their weapons at us. Arull fired both packets and eight missiles went of in their own paths homing in on their targets.

Before the pilots realized it, each missile made direct contact and we flew past the smoldering wreckage falling to the ground. More turrets popped up from the ground. One hit us dead on and we were leaking fuel and hydraulic fluid for the flaps and wings. I had to ditch it but where was there to go. If we ejected we would have been killed by the turrets before we hit the ground. "Arull hold on!" I brought the plane down low. I was trying to crash as close to the base as possible. I was now skimming the tree line, cutting branches off and tops of some trees with the wings of the fighter. We were a couple of hundred yards away from the outer wall of the base so it was time to land.

I pushed the plane down below the trees and instantly you heard the cracking and twisting of the splintered wood flying everywhere. A branch cracked the windshield and I couldn't see outside the cockpit. Then suddenly we stopped and the abrupt stop knocked all the wind out of my chest and I couldn't breathe for a second. If not for the safety harness I would have been dead. The cockpit wouldn't open so I had to kick off the whole top of the cockpit and climb out of the battered jet. I think Arull was hurt. "Zeypher my arm hurts a little but I can move it." I had to help her climb out of the plane. She stood up fine and started to walk it off.

I reached into the cockpit and pulled out two SMGs from each side of it. They were locked in their own compartments. I threw one to Arull and she caught it. I fumbled around with the safety and loaded up a magazine into the chamber and cocked back. I checked the plane's radio. It still worked but barely, I was able to send a message to Side 6 and the Elite Capital ships but success was not guaranteed. We had to move from where we were though. The noises in the jungle were creeping me out and we had limited ammo. We started our trek towards the base by simply walking through the sticky and humid tropical rain forests of central South America. I was sweating under the armor and we both continued forward stomping through the brush and vines.

I could hear the calling of the birds and monkeys in the distance. Leaves rattled and branches swayed in the wind. We were pretty far from the wreckage of the plane now and were approaching closer and closer to the base. I noticed Arull was starting to fall behind. I looked back and now she was holding her right arm and barely clutching onto her SMG. "Arull you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, we should keep going we can make it there in a hour." "Not if you're hurt we can rest the night." "Sure okay." I helped her walk over to a mossy log and set her down.

I walked out and gathered sticks and set them down in front of the log. I pulled Arull's helmet off and gave her some of my water from the emergency supply built into the suit that is used for life support. I pushed her hair out of the way of her face. I started a fire with the matches in the emergency kit I pulled from the plane. We wouldn't eat that night even though we were hungry. The SMGs might have given away our position. I sat down by the fire exhausted. I pulled off my helmet and set it down next to me. Arull moved from her log to an upright position leaning on the log. There was a clearing in the canopy and I could look up at the stars. I could see Side 5 passing by in space. The stars were beautiful that night and you could see them clearly. "Arull." "Hmm, yes?" "Doesn't this remind you of that first night we were together." "Yeah I was thinking the same thing too seeing the stars up there."

"One day Arull we won't be fighting anymore wars, I swear to you that this will be the last one." "Really, I hope so. All I want to do is settle down with you." "Yeah me too. We can't because of all this war." "Zeypher, I know you will do something to stop the EVAs." She moved over and leaned on my armor. The clang of the two suits rubbing together was very recognizable. "You wanna continue where we left off?" she asked. "You're hurt though." I added. "Yeah but the mood is so perfect, I feel really comfortable right now and the stars make me remember of that night and it just……" "Just what?" I asked. "It just makes me horny that's all." She confessed. "Its ok, I liked that night too, but you need sleep, I'll stand guard."

Arull dozed off in a few minutes and I sat there with a single moonbeam shining on me. I looked up at the sky then back at Arull, she was asleep. I looked up though the trees again and saw the brilliant stars looking down at me. I was fighting falling asleep for a few hours and suddenly I felt myself floating. I then realized it and I was asleep too.

Ch.4

I rose up early the next morning. I had fallen asleep sitting up and I could see a snake coiled up on a branch above me. The sun wasn't up completely yet and the morning air was thick with jungle smells. It was going to be another hot and humid day. I had nothing to wipe the sweat and dirt off my forehead but my hand and it was in armor plating. I stood up and stretched my arms up towards the sky. I bent down and picked up my helmet from the floor. My visor was foggy from all the humidity. I nudged Arull awake and she too fell asleep sitting up. She lifted her head slowly and looked at me, "Morning already……." "Come on Arull we gotta move out from here."

She stood up slowly and too put on her helmet. She tucked her hair up into it and her visor lit up and the HUD systems activated. Mine were working fine too. I checked my SMG and we were on our way. The base was very close and it seemed Arull had recovered from her injury pretty well. We moved through the jungle ever so swiftly until the base was in sight. I magnified the view through my visor and saw that there were guards on the wall and two guards at the front entry with beam turrets behind them.

We had to wait for nightfall to sneak in because we were out gunned. We sat there for the day enjoying each other's company and waiting for the cover of night. We talked for hours about what we would do when this war ends and how Arull wants to find a place where there is quiet and serenity where we can live for eternity. Darkness fell finally. We crept slowly towards the wall and looked up the vertical face. "Arull, does your suit have the grapple beam?" I was looking at a good spot to latch on to. "Yeah it does in the left arm." "Good. Aim for that spot right there." I pointed with my finger to a spot at the top of the wall to grapple on.

Arull aimed her arm at it and the blue beam shot forward and exploded out of her arm moving her shoulder back a little. The beam stuck and she flew up over the wall as the beam started to contract back into her armor. When she landed with a quiet thud I shot my beam up and too flew over the wall. I landed next to her and pulled out the SMG again. We sneaked to the front gate into the structure. There were two guards, I whispered to Arull, "Engage active camouflage, but be careful Arull they don't last forever."

We activated our cloaking devices and I say we had a good two minutes before they would fade out. We walked up to each guard, right in front of their faces too. You could see the reflection of their visors in the darkness from the moon. They were looking around aimlessly and seemed to be lightly armed. I stepped behind one and nodded to Arull. In unison we twisted the necks of the guards and killed them both. We picked up their guns and the active cameo faded out. The door to the fort was locked and required three access codes to open. Arull and I hacked each security lock until it granted us access. The two doors slid back into the thick, steel reinforced walls.

We walked in with guns up ready to fire. We had to move quickly and swiftly to the main data storage and find out what this base is and whose is it. There was a short corridor that split into two paths both guarded by soldiers. We moved in towards them and they spotted us, "Hey you two!" They pulled out their guns but we fired before hey had time to aim. The bullets ripped through them and they dropped to the floor instantly.

Sirens went off. We looked around frantically then heard the sounds of more soldiers rushing through the halls. We made a quick decision and took the left path. I peeked around the corner long enough to see bullets whizzing past my head and ricocheting off the wall behind me. "Arull, they found us." I held the SMG around the corner and fired blindly hoping to hit something. I took out a guard and wounded another. Arull jumped out and took out the remaining guards. We ran to the end of the hall and shot the security cameras. A steel door marked Delta Labs slid open and inside was a few scientists all hovered over their computers.

We didn't shoot them but gave them a warning. We made our way into the second lab and saw a scientist running around, I questioned him, "Excuse me, what the hell is the matter." "Those fools inside have no idea what has happened. They have unleashed the hell spawns! We are all going to die!" I turned on a security screen and saw a gate, which was at the center of the base located in the deepest parts underground. It was starting to activate and a black and red portal opened up. Fire and what looked like hundreds of demons came flooding out. I stared at the screen confused and watched as the camera was destroyed and we lost the visual. Then the power went out, emergency lights flickered in the darkness. "Arull, keep sharp."

We walked towards the door at the farthest end of the room and it slid open. Total darkness, I turned on my helmet lights and we moved through the hall. I heard whispers and scratching behind the walls right before the high pitched shrill of a human. The door opened and we entered a big room, I could tell from how dark it was. My lights seemed to go on forever in the darkness. We had to restore the lights in the complex. I heard more scratching so I looked up and saw a four legged beast crawling down the wall. I fired up at it and it dropped down the huge shaft to the bottom. I reached out and felt a railing so I followed it to a large staircase that went to the bottom of the black abyss. "Zeypher where are we?" "I think we are in a launch hangar to tell you the truth." I replied. We moved down the stairs. More of those demons kept popping up in the dark shadows.

"Look out Arull unknown classification!" I fired at a new demon lumbering up the stairs. It was big at least twenty feet in height and a very large muscular build. It was a pale green color and seemed to have no eyes. It was covered in blood from humans no doubt and its mouth was open as it was breathing heavy. It roared at us and its saliva flew from its mouth and went everywhere. I fired at it with everything I had but it did barely anything. Arull too tried to shoot it but SMGs weren't enough to bring such a beast down. It got even closer and opened its massive jaws to allow the excess saliva to drip down its chin hitting the floor every step it took. I ran out of ammo and threw the gun at it in desperation.

When it was in range it picked me up and threw me over the railing like a rag doll and I was falling down the shaft. It was too late to engage my thruster systems and I hit the bottom which knocked me out. I awoke a half hour later to the sounds of Elites buzzing over me. "Ah, he's awake!" "Brother, we thought you weren't going to make it." "No I'm good, thanks guys." "We smited that big demon and made our way down here following your locators." I looked over and Arull was also just getting up. The Elite commanding officer walked over to me, "Zeypher, this installation is infected with these demons, the way in is completely blocked off by debris, there is another exit at the other side but we must climb these stairs first and get out of this EVA launch tube."

"What! This is and EVA base! Those fucking idiots! Do they know what they have done! They have unleashed the legions of hell! We must shut it down. Alright all units stay close and sharp. I have heard what these things can do so don't let your guard down." "Yes sir!" "Arull stick with me, all Elites follow me too. We're getting out of here, alive. I am calling the capital ships to fire on this base to prevent the hell beasts from getting out. Let's move!"

I ran up the stairs followed by Arull and all the Elites until we reached a door half slid open. With some help I pushed it open and inside a strange growth was taking over the base. The lights were out and I activated my flashlights again to illuminate the passageways. Blood was all over the place and words were written with it on the wall. "I don't like this." Said one elite. "The Flood are nothing compared to this." Another said. "Cut that talk out, We are going to make it just hold on." It was dark, really dark and scary to tell you the truth.

Scratching and feint cries of help were heard everywhere. Suddenly a metal grate flew down from the ceiling and these massive white spiders with huge jaws came crawling out from and fell to the floor. "Fire!" I ordered. Every Elite picked a target and let them have it. They were weak but deadly in swarms. We moved more forward to a elevator but the room turned pitch black and three Imps materialized and started attacking us with their fire balls. Each of us dove for cover and fired at them. I, using my carbine pierced the shoulder of one as two Elites chucked over plasma grenades sticking it. One of the Imps got close and swiped its razor claws into and Elite, "Elite down! Cover him!" I fired at it and killed it with a round to the head.

We all converged on the last one and took it out. They fazed out when killed, probably went back to hell. We attended the wounds of the Elite and he was still able to fight. We entered the elevator and descended to the testing labs where the portal was. We exited and saw that this was where the growth was originating from. It was very thick and the rooms and halls were dripping in a thick clear mucus. More demons spawned from these dark bolts of energy spiking into the ground into demonic symbols. The demons ranged in size and form. We got spiders, Imps, Zombie guards, and more.

We saw a door busted down from the outside, I walked in swiftly and pointed my gun around checking it out. It was safe and contained a message in one of the computers located in the back of the room. I pressed play, "O God! We have unlocked the gates of hell! They are coming out and are breaking down the door! If anyone gets this you must destroy the warp gate at all cost! You must use my PDA to access the room so take it! The door! AHHH!" I saw the scientist's mangled and unrecognizable corpse hanging from the ceiling. His flesh was ripped from his body and head severed. His blood covered the room and the computer screens. Soldiers dead bodies were everywhere, mostly skeletons. The demons devoured the flesh, muscles, and organs of their prey. "By the rings. This is too much." "Yeah what have these men done. If they opened up hell………then they will all come back." It could mean the end of the planet.

"Who could come back?" "Every enemy I vanquished! The Dark Gundam! Skorm! Sesshomaru!" "We must hurry then, onward my brothers, let us quell this infestation and stop those vile creatures from seeing the light of day!" We made a faster pace towards the warp gate. We came to a long hall after turning a corner. It was very dark. We walked with caution taking each step as if it could be our last. No demons, we just killed a small group of Imps and now nothing in this hall. Then as we reached the sealed door I heard stomping. I held a fist up ordering the platoon to stop moving. Silence. I ordered them to move closer and a few seconds later I heard it again. It was close, then the door, something was trying to bash it down. "Take aim at the door. Whatever comes out, kill it." The door was getting filled with more and more huge dents until this four legged beast bashed through. It was the size of an ox and had long tusks by it front mouth which was lined with razor sharp teeth. It had five eyes, two on each side and three in the front. These demons have somehow assimilated themselves with the EVA technology and mechanics. "Kill it!" We all fired at it and it rushed an Elite and impaled it on its tusks. I threw a grenade at it and it blew off its leg.

I ran up to it and shot it in the head killing it. The Elite was dead and we had to continue. Down now to seven Elites and Arull we continued towards the gate. We were one level above it exactly. We came to another elevator and went down. It opened and this level was so horrible I could barely look at it. Dead humans everywhere, words with their blood was written on the walls. "Run, scream, die." Were some. Splatters of blood were everywhere and it was sickening. Organs and entrails adorned the ceiling along with limbs and random body parts. "This was a slaughter!" said the Elite commander. "Yes, Arull how is everything?" "Good Zeypher, this is abominable."

"Look out more demons!" It was a bunch of Imps and one of those four legged beasts. I took care of the beast as the Elites and Arull demolished the Imps. Two more beasts came, "Arull look out behind you!" She turned around to only be trampled by one of the beasts. "No!" I fired at it and it looked over at me with one of its sickly looking yellow eyes. It released a thunderous roar and charged me. I aimed right between the two main eyes and it fell over like a brick house. The Elites ganged up on the other one and so we survived again. I ran over to Arull, she was alive but suffered a concussion. Demon spiders crawled out from the walls and grates in the floor. We took care of them at the expense of losing more ammunition. Moving on our way we came to the door that needed the PDA. I put in the access codes and we entered the room. The portal and whole room was biological and taken over by the strange growth. Big demons were spawning from it.

That big one that threw me had friends just like it now closing in on us. The Elites brought out their heavy weapons and gave me a Fuel Rod cannon to use against the massive beasts. I had plenty of ammunition for it so I fired away at any approaching demons. They all fell to the fuel rods. We fought our way to the gate and it stood before us. Then a strong wind knocked me back on my ass along with everyone else. Then the portal began to spaz out of control. Were we too late? Yes we were. I saw it, the Dark Gundam, it was coming through. Its hand reached through the portal almost the half the size of it. The portal stretched open and it walked out in all its glory.

It was alive once again. On its left shoulder sat Naraku, on its right shoulder sat Sesshomaru and in the cockpit sat Skorm. They were back, back from hell, "Zeypher, hmm I was hoping you liked my first wave of soldiers as a good challenge." Said Skorm. "No they were too easy for him, everything is too easy for him." Added Sesshomaru. "Well Zeypher, I see you have still managed to survive, lets see who will burn this time." Naraku finished. The Dark Gundam walked over towards me and I fired everything I had at it but it was no use. It started to fade out as it approached me and it warped somewhere but I had no idea. I had to shut down this portal and warn the Federation and EVA troops of this threat. I ran up to the gate and fired at it, nothing.

Then I felt a pull, I was being pulled in along with the Elites and Arull. "Nothing will stop us this time." I heard in the distance. I saw the destination and it was hell! I reached over and changed it but I didn't know where. It was too late, I was pulled in along with the others. We were in it for a few seconds and it ended about ten feet from the ground in the middle of a big open field. I landed on my back and was looking up at the big blue sky with the occasional cloud passing by.

I didn't want to move but I had to, I had to save the planet. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was ok and just knocked out. I woke them all up. "Ugh, where are we Zeypher?" asked an Elite. "Dunno yet but hold on." "Arull you okay?" "Yeah, I'm good Zeypher." We got up and checked our weapons. They were fine. "All right, we have no idea where that fuckin portal sent us! What we must do is find a way back though. I have no idea where we are so I am going to send the Elite Battlecruisers a signal to get us." I tried to send a message. I had built in my suit a Comm system capable of time warp but it must have been damaged. A message was sent but it was fuzzy and had a bad frequency.

It was our only hope so we all got up and headed out. On radar it showed a small village a mile or two ahead. I knew we were far back from it. So we walked along the dirt path following the signs to the small town. "Say Zeypher, we will lay waste to the enemy!" "Calm down Elite. We gotta find out where we are first. O shit." We were back in time, the village was enough proof.

"O damn……" "What troubles you Commander?" "Look ahead Elite." "By the rings, what kind of heresy is this!" "We've been sent back in time through that portal and now the Dark Gundam is out and alive along with my other greatest enemies to get revenge on me and the Federation!" "By the prophets, what have these demons done." "On top of that the EVAs are going to destroy our fleets too! We gotta get back!" "Yes, we will crush this problem without incident!" We walked into the village and everyone instantly ran into their houses and shut all their windows and doors. I guess never seeing an Elite before would scare you for the first time.

Some guards with swords came running out, "Begone demons leave this village alone!" One Elite got all pissed off, "Before you die you shall know fear! Come brothers it is a richous anger!" "Woah wait a minute. Let's not kill each other here. Guards listen, we need to speak with your king or queen, we are not demons we were sent here by mistake!" "Ok we will let the queen deal with you demons." They walked the eight of us to the castle located on top of a ridge. The great oak doors opened slowly as two slaves pulled them to the sides. "Zeypher I don't like this." said Arull. "Me either." We were walked into the great hall where great arts adorned the walls and gold statues of eagles sat on the throne.

No one was in it but I had a strange feeling about the place, "All rise for the queen!" The guards stood up but we stayed down. "What the fuck………" "Hello Zeypher what bring you here." I had nothing to say to her. "Speak demon!" The guard punched me. "Could you cut that out! I have nothing to say to her." She looked at me with a cold stare. "Guards bring him to the dungeon." "Yeah right." I said and broke out of the chains that bound me. Then out of a door to my left came these guards in very modern equipment and were wielding weapons from my time. "What in the………" I couldn't believe it "As I was saying bring him to the dungeon. If any of you try to save him expect to die on sight."

Two of the heavy armed guards grabbed me by each arm and carried me two a cell at the lowest level of the castle. I looked back at Arull and told her I would be fine. They threw me in a cell and slammed the door. I sat there for an hour punching the bars bending them more and more with each punch. Then I heard someone walking down the stairs. The guards moved and let whoever it was into the room where the prison cells were. It was the queen, she walked to the front of my cell and stopped. She was wearing her war armor and it had the same brand on it as the minions of hell tat were attacking us in the base earlier.

She opened the gate and walked in closing it behind her. "I wanted to talk to you without Arull there Zeypher." "Tell me how to get back Saeki! I must stop them." "I purposely made you come to this time era. I have a portal in this castle but you will never reach it. I will not let you stop the glory of Hell from wiping out your empire that you have fought so hardly to maintain for the past two years. It ends today Zeypher." "I won't let you! Everything isn't going to die!" "Saeki I know what will get me to that portal…" "Hmm, what?" I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards me. "Zeypher?" I started to pull off her armor and throw it on the floor to the right. I was really looking for the key out of here but I had to do what I had to do to stop those abominations.

I felt around her front and grabbed her breast in my hand. I had to make it look real. "Zeypher, how dare you…..but, it feels good, so good." I pulled my hand away in response to her statement. I needed that freakin key! "Zeypher please don't stop doing that." Damn it had to be under her armor somewhere. I pulled off her lower armor on her legs and I saw the key. "Zeypher, take me now." I grabbed it and started for the door. "Where are you going?" "I'm getting the fuck outta here, I gotta go save my planet." She reached out and grabbed my ankle, "You're not going anywhere Zeypher. My time in hell gave me a chance to strengthen my powers, I control you now."

I couldn't move, "Fuck you Saeki!" "I was thinking the same…" She let go but my body was numb. I fell to the floor and my back hit against the metal door. "You started to undress me and now I will do the rest. She pulled down her armor around her arms and legs as she walked towards me. She started to pull off whatever she had on underneath that too. I reached up and put the key in the slot from outside the door. She reached me and rolled me over and reached into my armor to disengage it. Outside I heard gunshots and the sounds of Elites in battle. "Zeypher put it in me, please." She pulled off my armor and pulled down on my layers of clothing. She then grabbed my cock until it got stiff and erect. She pushed her hips down on it and placed her hands on each of my shoulders as she moved up and down. Her pussy was warm. She was tight too being that she waited for this ever since that damn game.

I grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards pushing her up too. She lost grip on my shoulder armor and placed her hands behind her head. "Ahh! I'm going to come!" She was slowing up on her movements so I pushed her over onto her back and increased the tempo of my movements. She started to come and her legs wrapped around my back as her hands flew back and landed on the cold stone floor. She relaxed after a few seconds and she laid out on the floor. I shot my load in her and pulled out. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the cell leaving her there all out of breath. "Zeypher the portal, is behind the, key of salvation…" I opened the iron door to find two guards pointing there rifles at me.

I kicked out the rifles and punched one in the face before he reacted. I caught his rifle and blasted the guard to my right. A shoulder shot dropped him instantly. I ran up the spiraling stone steps to the main hall. I met up with Arull who was leading the Elites in my place. There were twenty or less guards at the other end of the hall firing over turned tables and behind stone pillars. "Make this worth my while human!" Elites were taunting them, "Before you die you shall know fear!" I dashed a few feet before rolling out of the way of machine gun bursts that blew out some of the wall behind me. "Join the battle Zeypher!" "Yeah good to see you too." I fired at the enemy taking out a guy before moving up towards the front of our defensive perimeter. "Zeypher you survived!" "Yeah Arull, no bars can hold me."

"We have to clear them out but there are too many of them grouped together and we are too scattered across the room." "Don't worry Arull I have a plan I still have one of these left….." I pulled out a plasma grenade and waved it at Arull, "O Zeypher throw the damn thing!" I primed it and threw it into the large cluster of guards. Boom, they were all fragged. We stood up and looked around, "Well that was that." "They did not make it far! Stinking flood bait." We had to find the portal now. I looked around for the "Key of salvation." But couldn't find it, then it hit me. I saw a huge stain-glass window with the symbol of the Federation on it. I broke it with gunfire and there was the portal. "Everyone get in. Its time to stop Hell from taking over Earth."

We each climbed in and I felt my body being pulled again to our time. We were back in the EVA base except this time it was deserted. Like nothing happened. Of course the remains of humans were everywhere but no Hell beasts. We ran up to the stair well and up the spiral silo. We came into the research facility again only to find all the EVA plans were missing and the EVA prototypes build to fight Freedom were also missing. The place was cleared out. Leaving the dead and maimed bodies behind we finally reached an exit. We rushed outside of the doors and looked up towards the sky. It was black, I couldn't see anything. An ominous wind blew violently and trees shook blowing leaves around and all over the place.

"We have little time left." Everyone looked at me as if I knew what was happening, I did. "Zeypher what do you mean?" asked Arull. "I can't tell you now but in due time you will understand, now let's get to our Gundams." I said. "Already done Commander!" A drop ship began its descent from the colonies above and slowly stopped and hovered above us. Its Mark IV ion engines cleared away trees and brush as it lethargically positioned itself above us and the bay doors swung open and our Gundam's were lowered to the ground.

I put my hand over my eyebrows as the light from the bottom spotlights blinded me. The Gundams thudded as they touched down. The drop ship thrusted back towards the sky and out of our view. I opened Freedom VII cockpit and climbed the ladder up into the seat. It felt weird going in it. I had done it so many times before, that I never got nervous before a fight. The cockpit shut and it was darkness again. Then the lights came on and the LED screen came on and I turned on the thrusters and put off the safety to my energy rifle. The safety procedures were almost done and it was time for lift off. "You ready Arull?" "Yup, let's go!"

I pushed the throttle and flew off the ground towards space and Arull followed. Breaking through each layer of clouds and our Gundams flew through the sky into the battle now raging around the planet. I heard a lot of screaming over the Comm and more grim news, "Colony dropping! Side 4 is going down over the Atlantic! The EVA's have destroyed another colony!" "Well Marine defend the last two! We can't lose them at all cost!" I put more speed into my Gundam. We were flying at the top speed of Mach 9. We were just about to hit the atmosphere when I saw the colony begin its fall onto the planet. I had no time for remorse as it burned up.

I had to destroy the Dark Gundam and my other enemies who probably now have EVA of their own. When I reached the space field I looked around and realized, Halo was rebuilt! It was immaculate in every detail to the way it was before a quarter of it was blown out. Then I saw the battle as I turned around. It was bloody, units were destroying each other across the space fields. Beams, bullets, and swords were everywhere clashing into each other. The EVA were different, they were corrupted by Hell and the darkness of the Dark Gundam. Some weren't and I was guessing that they escaped the Dark Gundam and when I saw it only two out of the four battalions were corrupted so it was a three-way battle. I flew into the chaos and ducked under and flew past one of our warships that had just exploded from the cannons of an enemy ship. I saw a main ship and I fired taking it out in one hit. A Dark Gundam soldier flew at me shooting off its chain gun wildly.

I flew up and blasted it into nothing with my rifle. Arull hacked her way through three EVA units and obliterated another Commander. An EVA sergeant was ordering units to converge on Side 6. I flew over him, "O god! He's returned! Somebody help me!" I hacked him down the middle and turned to his fellow officers boosting away. I shot them both through the back and they exploded. Then out of nowhere something struck me from behind, it was a blade. It knocked me forward and I turned around with my blade drawn and retaliated. It was Rei, "Damn it why won't you die!" "Not until you do Zeypher!" I pushed her blade away and sliced high and to the head which she blocked with her energy blade.

She was using the EVA I stole from the ship a while back. It was supposed to rival Freedom but I thought it had no chance. We clashed across space hacking and slashing into each other without mercy. We locked swords and I pushed her off and sliced down on her slashing her armor and crippling her unit. She then glowed with a red aura. I was confused until I saw a tentacle jut into the unit's back. I followed the tentacle with my eye and it led to the Dark Gundam. The tentacle stretched out of its back and soon retracted it. It never lost sight of me as it flew away and disappeared in the confusion. Her EVA morphed and started to become bigger and its face distorted from an EVA to a Gundam. It grew a gattling gun out of its right forearm and its armor went from red to black. Its eyes lit up like fire and their redness glowed through space like a knife. I pulled out my energy rifle and let it have it.

It dodged each shot and fired back at me with each devastating round hitting me and damaging me. "Fuck, I gotta get her down!" I flew straight up. The G's at the this speed would crush a normal human. I had two miles between us and I quickly spun a 180o and fired at her and the beam traveled in a straight line annihilating everything in its path. Ten, twenty, thirty, I had no idea but a lot of enemies died. It was closing in on Rei and she was charging it head on, "What are you fucking crazy?" The beam hit her and just past through. She disappeared. Then looking out across the planet there was a massive explosion. It was on the other side of the planet too.

"Damn it Arull was over there." I flew at top speed plowing my way past all the mobile suits and EVAs. Then when I reached the destination Arull was fighting off Asuka. "Zeypher go! Destroy the Dark Gundam!" Asuka landed a swift punch to Arull's head and I wanted to help badly but I had to stop this war. I flew towards a massive battle between three of our battleships and four enemy destroyers. I took out an EVA and flew in hacking another one to pieces. "Its Commander Zeypher! All units follow him in and take out those ships!"

The orders echoed through my cockpit and I led the troops into battle. I flew up over the first destroyer and unloaded two beams, which cut through it cleanly. It exploded and I turned my sights for the second and third. I could multi-target them and it was close but I managed to take them both out in one hit each. Then through the explosions came two insanely powerful Gundams. It was Naraku and Sesshomaru, "You're next it all ends here right now." I proclaimed. "Just try Zeypher, we will not lose this time, your colonies are gone. We have already won." said

Naraku. "What?" It couldn't be, I didn't believe it. "You're lying, our forces have both colonies surrounded with our main armadas." I said in defense. "Well look for yourself Zeypher."

I looked out at the Earth and Side 6 was falling. Our fleets were decimated to the point we were in full retreat to the semi-completed delta Halo. Our forces were going to make our last stand there. "Earth is gone Zeypher, right now our forces are taking control of the planet. All of your troops are killed. You lose, Hell has been unleashed upon you and your planet. Even now its fires take control of Earth and every last human is dying." Stated Sesshomaru. "No matter what, even if we lose, I will not! You want Hell? I'll send you back to where you came from!"

I fired at them both but they were quicker than me and evaded. Naraku flew behind me and I had to keep my eyes on them both. Sesshomaru pulled out a sword that looked like it came from the pit of Hell itself. He rushed me and I re directed him behind me so I can see them both at the same time. I drew my blade and tried to hold off his attacks but he was too strong. He broke my block and sliced me down the torso cutting into my armor. The Gundam flinched a little but was still okay.

I charged him this time, we were going so fast that we looked like blurs in space. Clash after clash we fought until Naraku fired on me with his ION rifle. The ION rifle was a Federation prototype gun registered for Freedom to test. I was glad to see it worked but not at this time. It hit me and damaged me critically. My Gundam's pressures were dropping and computer systems were going offline. I fired at him now dashing to the side with my thrusters hitting him across his torso and under the shoulder. Naraku was mad. He pulled out his blade and went for my head. I ducked and sprung up punching him in the head and grabbing his wrist that had the blade in it.

We fought for control but then Sesshomaru came and kicked me in the back. I let go but turned around and cracked him in the face with my sword's hilt. He flew back a little and felt his lower part of his face where my hilt smashed into. "Not this time Zeypher." Sesshomaru held out his right arm and his hand glowed bright green and from his fingers grew whip-like beams of energy that he manipulated. "Now die." He whipped them at me and they hit leaving burn marks on my Gundam's armor. If they stayed any longer they would have burned through the plating. I rolled right and dodged the barrage. I fired at him when he went to strike.

He fell back but Naraku took advantage of my attack and fired the ION rifle at me hitting me from behind and it passed right through my Gundam. I was damaged, to the point where my mobility was almost gone. Freedom VII wasn't powerful enough. Then Naraku drew his blade and rushed down from above me to finish it. "Damn it, I have lost. I let everyone down." Naraku was getting closer by the second and in the split second before impact Arull stepped in and blocked his blade. She couldn't hold it for long, "Damn it Zeypher don't give up on this battle! Remember who you are and what you fight for. The flag of the Federation still waves proudly as long as you are alive. Finish them Zeypher, you know they can't win."

She was right, it wasn't over. I had a job to finish. My Gundam wouldn't move though. "Come on Gundam, move! Give me the strength to destroy my enemies!" Then my Gundam began to move. The hand twitched and the arm began function. My Gundam grew huge metallic wings from its back and the armor began to turn pure white. Parts of the armor were black. My rifle changed too, I had gained the power I needed to destroy them.

I held out my right arm to the right and my left to the left. Then my wings opened up and grew out giving my Gundam the appearance of a holy warrior here to banish the minions of Hell and all who follow them. I flew up to Sesshomaru and punched him in the head, then torso, and finally sliced off his arm with my new Holy Avenger blade before he realized it. He tried to attack with his blade but failed miserably as I hacked off his hand and he with drew his severed arm. I took the blade and rushed him driving the blade through the layers of armor and it came out of his back. I pushed my arm out and held up his Gundam with one hand while he was impaled on my blade. I quickly retracted my sword and his Gundam was in the fritz of exploding. "Damn Zeypher, I now see what I have done, finish me, I have lost to you once again." I held my ION rifle to his head and trembled before pulling the trigger. He was my enemy yet he was just a pawn in this. We all were.

With Sesshomaru now dead I turned to Naraku. It was now time for him to die. I would show him no mercy. I attacked at full speed firing off at him as we past each other. He looked back at me as I turned around and fired again just missing his head. Arull was stuck in a fight with three of our Frigates and two enemy Destroyers. They were blasting the hell out of each other. Large 180mm cannons ripping up the armor of our ships and proceeding to Halo where are forces are now defending as a last resort base. All of our colonies were gone, our navy was destroyed, more than eighty-five percent of our mobile suit divisions were destroyed, it was over. Even if I had won the Federation had already lost. The Elite Capital Ships were currently around Halo holding off the Dark Gundam's forces but were falling fast. We had already lost four out of the sixteen we had at the beginning in the first hour of combat.

Naraku fired at me and I was faster than him, stepping out of the way I returned fire with a more powerful and accurate shot of pure ION energy. It hit him and his Gundam spun out of control until he regained it again. I flew up to him as fast as I could and swung for the fences at his head. He ducked and punched me in the head knocking me back but I recovered quickly. I gashed his torso and slit his arm with my sword. He evaded most of my strikes but I got one good one in the stopped his movement. "Zeypher! I will not lose, the Dark Gundam promised a great victory and mine is demolishing you forever!" "Don't believe everything you hear." I ran my sword through his face and grabbed the left and right side of his torso. I pulled tightly and I heard the metal break apart as I ripped his Gundam in two, I threw the two halved to the side where they exploded and I grabbed my sword and flew towards Halo to help defend it.

I plowed through enemy units standing in my way. I ripped off an arm of a Dark Gundam soldier and knocked off its head with it. Then more units tried to engulf me in gunfire but I shot them up before they could even pull their triggers. I took out an enemy carrier by simply squeezing the trigger of my ION rife. I flew through the explosion and came into view of Halo's surface where the battle was getting very fierce. I had to dodge the artillery flak being hurled at the enemy ships to stop them from approaching. I saw Arull's Gundam over by one of the frigates she was defending earlier. "Arull we have a serious problem." "Yeah I know." "Arull have you seen the Dark Gundam?" "No, Zeypher its like it disappeared."

"Fuck, I gotta take it out now before it gains anymore power." I flew a few yards from her and slowly turned around. "Arull if I don't make it back or either one of us die cause of this, I want you to know I love you and this war will not change anything about us." Her Gundam turned to me and over the LCD screen she smiled and a tear started to come to her eye but she quickly toughened up and her Gundam threw something at me. It was half of her locator, "If that light goes out that means I have died so don't worry about me I will be fine, take that bastard out Zeypher."

I flew around Halo's curve looking for the Dark Gundam. I swore it was like it completely disappeared from this realm. When I reached the spots still under construction I flew to the center and posted a challenge. "Dark Gundam! Show yourself you nasty mother-fucker! I want to end this, right here, right now!" I felt a tremor move through space and soon enough a rift opened a few hundred yards in front of me and sure enough the Dark Gundam started to phase through. I readied my gun but it didn't attack immediately like it always did. It began to speak and in a voice that seemed to echo throughout time and space, "Zeypher, what I have done here is irreversible. Your colonies are gone, Earth is overrun by my soldiers, and you are the only brave soul left alive. Well now, that can't be right. It will end here Zeypher, I have learned from my mistakes in the past over the three years of constant wars. What do you say we end this?" "Be glad to, this is the end of it then." "Since you agree, die!"

He rushed me and I had little time to respond as it rammed into me and send me flying back. It charged ki in its hands and fired two photon beams right out of them. I dodged them both and returned fire. I closed in after firing giving him a smaller chance of hitting me with his energy weapons. I pulled out my blade and swung wildly as he sprouted energy blades from its fore-arms and held them up to block as he attacked back at me. We continuously slugged each other and the carnage stretched all around Earth as I fought to destroy the one thing that always stopped us from reaching peace. I pulled out my rifle again and fired in bursts at it and continuously missed while it tore into my armor and damaged my Gundam over and over again. It lunged at me at full speed and hit me in the side, I rotated my Gundam and punched it right in the head knocking it off me. I continuously beat into its head with my fists and then I ripped off its arm and beat it with that too. Its arm regenerated and threw another energy wave at me. Its fore-arm morphed into what looked somewhat of an energy cannon and fired off shots of pure energy that would destroy any battleship in my tattered fleet. I back flipped upwards dodging the shot and returned with a salvo of my own ION beams. "I swear I will not lose to you Dark Gundam! I have lost to much and come too far!" "Yes and so have I……" It got in real close and rammed its knee into my torso which made my Gundam keel over. "Good, bow to your new king. I am the God of War now! You are not worthy and have never been!"

My Gundam straightened up, "When I died fighting the Ing and you hordes year or two ago I took an oath to defend these colonies and this Earth as its protector. My job still isn't finished, not yet." "Not yet is right, it never begun! The Gods abandoned you long before this war started. You are their pawn Zeypher. Look what they make you do! Do you see them down here fighting me? No! I will give you a minute to make a choice of utmost importance. This is you final chance to join me, you have one minute." The more I listened to him the more he sounded right.

Was I a pawn in this? Why did the Gods stop fighting wars with me? Was he right? I had no idea but then I heard a voice, "Zeypher the Gods did not abandon you, I have not abandoned you. Zeypher I love you more than life itself and ever since the day I met you when you first passed into my father's great hall for the first time I knew you had it in you. Don't give in to his lies. Show him the power of the God of War." Arull was talking to me through my Comm system. He hand was on my shoulder from behind.

"Dark Gundam, I decline! I will kill you even if it kills me! It will end now!" I rushed him with my blade and hacked into his armor sending it flying everywhere. It stopped moving and began to change. The part of the Gundam's lower head began to morph into a gaping maw lined with razor sharp teeth. Spikes grew out of its back one row at a time. It became a berserking machine of pure evil. The devil side in it began to show through its smooth and elegant armor. It was now more powerful than ever. I flew back as it grew a long energy blade from its left forearm. It growled and roared at me and Arull. I flew in towards it and so did Arull. I got a good pass at it with my ION rifle which caused it to take serious damage. Before I knew it though it was behind me and it stabbed me with its blade right through the shoulder.

I elbowed it and the blade slipped out of my shoulder. I turned around only to be clawed by its now protruding talons on its hands. It ruptured my armor and sparks were jumping across the outer armor plating of my Gundam. It went to scratch again but I blasted it away with my rifle. I fixed my position and started to engage in more melee combat. Arull would not take part in this fight. She knew it was my duty to destroy this thing on my own. She helped the escaping fleets defend Halo against the overwhelming forces. Then as I looked out I saw a tiny glowing light on Halo's surface. It looked small from far away but it was something else. It was one of the seven temples that had to be activated to unlock Halo's power.

"O shit…those fools! They just set off a major chain reaction that is gonna kill us all." They activated Halo, it was all a matter of time before all the temples activated and the Holy Wind was released wiping out everything within 3.5 trillion miles of Halo's center. I had to destroy the Dark Gundam before that happened. I had about twenty minutes before we all died. I fired at the Dark Gundam and I missed as it punched me in the torso and sent me flying back into some ship wreckage. It bounded for my head but I dodged it just in time for its fist to pierce through the metal hull which allowed me to crush its skull in my hand.

"Dark Gundam! Your end is here." "Die…." He blasted me in the chest at point blank range with his energy cannon. I took massive damage but pushed it back away from me and I slashed into it again and again until it was almost unrecognizable. It stopped moving, "There it is done, now to stop Halo." I flew to the ring and by now five out of the seven temples were active. Arull followed me and we landed on the surface. One of the temples were a few hundred yards away and I couldn't land any closer to it. I got out of my Gundam and ran as fast as I could towards the main one where I could power it down.

I busted through the doors and reached for the activation lever. I jumped and pulled it down deactivating each temple. "Whew that was close right Arull. Arull?" She was standing behind me with her head lowered as if she was bowing to something. It was me! I was shocked, but when I turned around and the beam of light subsided I saw a giant statue in the back of the temple. It was me, it was built by the gods I was guessing. Below it was a large stone slab of every enemy I fought and all the things I accomplished. There was also a tribute to myself written at the bottom, "The more tears we shed in times of peace, the less blood we shed in times of war."

It was a thanks from all of the gods, they had not abandoned me, they were only testing me, and I succeeded. Arull still had her head lowered so I asked her why, "Zeypher I am no longer equal to you, you have been chosen my by father to be the ruling God over the universe. He sees great potential in you. You are the god of all gods now and a king of all realms." I lifted her head gently and stared her in the eyes, "Every king needs his queen." She started to smile and then began to tear up. "Is this really over now Zeypher?" "Yes, it is and now Arull we can go live in peace forever." I took a half-step towards her and held her close as she rested her head on my shoulder.

After a minute she lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes. I felt myself move involuntarily and before I knew it I was kissing her and holding her even closer than before. She pressed up against me and I started feeling around. She pulled her head back and stared at me with that smirk. She pulled off her pilot armor and then her under armor, "Arull we are still at war you know that?" "Yes, Zeypher before we fight again this could be our last moment, make it last forever." She was right I had no idea what was going to happen when our ships become overrun so I too saw this as being our last hours alive.

I pulled off my armor too, Arull sat down on a stone bench and I sat next to her and told her it would be all right. She turned her head to me and we started to kiss as if there was no tomorrow. I pushed her back with me over her. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Zeypher, I love you." I then slid my cock into her. She twitched for a second before regaining control of herself. I moved back, she twitched. I pushed in, she twitched. She was always very sensitive and I think she liked that.

She ran her fingers through her hair before holding onto my arms as I continuously moved forward and backwards in her. "Zeypher, you are the best. I am happy now and forever……ah!" She came and she held on to my arms tight as her body spasms caused her to move violently. "Ah, I'm coming again, don't stop now!" I used bigger and slower motions as she was being pleasured beyond reasoning. "Arull I have done all of this for you, and I haven't regret anything that I've done in my life……ahh, shit." I came inside her and I could feel her pussy muscles retracting and letting go of my cock. I pushed deep inside one last time to hear her moan loudly and to finish delivering the load. "Arull why don't e stop Hell and then it will all be done for." "Yes. Let's go" We quickly got dressed and ran for the Gundams.

I climbed in and took off. Arull launched at the same time. Then on the radar there was one large enemy radar spike. It was still alive, the Dark Gundam. I had to destroy it this time, with Arull, together. It was still in full demonic form and I had to evade its first attack. Arull fired some shots at it and I went in for the kill. It saw me and fired a large energy beam that whizzed past my head. I fired three shot, each hitting with dead on accuracy. It fell to the ground and I pursued with vigilance and slammed my foot into its chest leaving a massive crater in it. It got up and we grappled each other. It was a power struggle between two eighty foot giant mech robots. I kneed it in the stomach and it let go. I drew my blade and hacked it vertically and then Arull flew over me and hacked it again with her buster sword. "Zeypher, you are still as weak as I remember you, powerless." "Don't fuck with my power! Now scatter in the black abyss!" Arull and me flew up and held out our beam rifles and chanted the spell of obliteration and decimation in unison. We stood back to back and held bot of our ION rifles at the already wounded Gundam. "Good bye Dark Gundam, may you see the errors of your ways……" It tried getting up to charge us but I pulled the trigger when it made the slightest movement. The beams both passed through it and under it a five sided star began to glow in evil hell fire and blood. It phased into the portal and was gone.

"We did it! It's over! War is over!" I screamed. "No it isn't…I have manual override of this installation. You lose! HAHAHAHA!" I had no idea what he was saying but it was apparently clear. He could activate Halo himself! With five out of the seven temples activated we had no where to run. We had exactly five minutes left until total annihilation. I landed and got out of the Gundam. Arull did the same. We ran to each other and hugged each other tightly because we knew our fates were sealed. She started to cry, "Arull in these last minutes of life I want you to know I love you again. We will see each other again. " There was two minutes remaining. "Let's go out in our Gundams, with our honor." She nodded with tears streaming down her face.

We flew up off the ring as we watched the main cannon prepare to fire the beam that would cause galactic destruction. I reached out with my Gundam's hand and grabbed her hand. "This is it Arull, our everlasting peace awaits, and all the glories of the afterlife." One minute left. "Zeypher, it was a pleasure fighting with you." "Me too." Thirty seconds. The remaining Federation fleet which was twelve ships out of over a thousand strong were by us. The last of my troops were there as the cannon fired the beam within the last ten seconds.

We all watched it fly into the shining ball of blue light slowly and when they collided. The ball grew to as big as Halo and condensed into a tiny little atom before exploding and wiping us all out. Our Gundams were strong enough to take the blast for a minute as it burned up the Earth and remaining ships, "Arull don't let go!" "I won't!" The energy emanating from Halo was insanely strong. The wave continued to pummel us for a few more minutes before it passed. "We did it Arull. We survived the blast. Arull?" I looked over and she was gone along with everything else. I was alone, only other thing visible was Halo. "Arull……I failed, I promised you! Why! What the fuck have I done to deserve this!" I started to break down, the loss of her was too great.

I had no where to go, I was alone, completely alone in the galaxy now. I flew back to Halo and landed in the area of where the cannon fired from. I climbed out and walked over to the cannon and punched it. I sat down next to the colossal weapon. I put my head in my hands and had a moment of silence for all the troops. I then heard in that silence a faint beeping noise. I climbed into my Gundam and pulled up what it was. It was Arull's locator, it was still beeping, she was alive somewhere! I wouldn't rest until I found her. I had all of eternity to find her so I jumped out and looked to the sky of Halo. I knew what I had to do. Find Arull at all cost, and destroy all those who oppose me………

-The age of great wars had come to an end. The Universal Century of 0089 came to a close and the new era, the Cosmic Era began. Zeypher now had a great challenge laid out at his feet but his love for Arull made him do impossible things and all of these things will be explained in due time. Gundam warfare is over, now it is Zeypher and Freedom VIII against the universe. Backed by the Gods and his drive to find Arull our next series will take him to new worlds, meet new people, and have life experiences that will shape him into being God of Gods and the most supreme being ever spawned, until the next series this is good bye………


End file.
